¡VIDA MARITAL!
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: La vida de Hipo y Astrid, cuando ya están casados... secuela de ¡BODA!
1. La Noticia

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Dios mío ¡Estoy llevando dos historias al mismo tiempo! espero no revolverme y poder terminar las dos bien, sin complicaciones... **

**Bueno, este fic es la continuación de ¡BODA! me lo estaban pidiendo demasiado y además ya estaba pensando algo sobre los hijitos de Astrid e Hipo. La vida medieval no era nada sencilla (ni lo es ahora) y se me ocurrieron mil panoramas de lo que pudo haberle pasado a los dos.**

**Uf, ya no les entretengo más. Espero les guste :)**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío, es de DreamWorks, solo me divierto escribiendo e imaginando cosas que no podremos ver en cine o televisión xD**

* * *

><p><strong>¡VIDA MARITAL!<strong>

**Capitulo 1.**

**La Noticia.**

Ser un ama de casa no era una labor del todo sencilla.

Corrección:

Ser un ama de casa era una labor NADA sencilla.

Astrid estaba completamente convencida y mentalmente preparada para dejar de lado cosas que le gustaban, entrenamientos y pasatiempos, para dedicarse a su nuevo hogar. Después de todo, ella e Hipo iban a iniciar una familia juntos. Y ella necesitaba poner de su parte para que todo saliera bien.

Pero no todo sale como uno lo planea. De soltera, Astrid se interesó tan poco en los deberes domésticos que el cambio fue muy brusco. Por más lecciones de su madre antes del matrimonio, nada pudo prepararla para la realidad de que ahora la casa Haddock era su total responsabilidad. Y eso conllevaba el mantenimiento, amplación, limpieza, cocina, vestimenta y más cosas. No solo de ella y de Hipo, Estoico venía en el paquete.

Ese fue otro problema. Estoico e Hipo estaban acostumbrados a hacer lo que se les diera en gana dentro de su casa. La residencia Haddock no tuvo ninguna supervisión ni ama de casa desde la muerte de Valhallarama, quince años atrás, y los hombres tienden a malacostumbrarse más rápido de lo que tardan en adquirir buenos hábitos.

Con horror, Astrid descubrió que los dos hombres se levantaban temprano, desayunaban lo que encontraran en la alacena, dejaban los trastos en la mesa, sillón, suelo o donde cayesen, se iban a cumplir sus deberes, regresaban en la tarde quitándose camisas y arrojándolas al suelo, se acostaban en el sillón y no se movía hasta la hora de cenar.

Y ella no sería la que seguiría cada uno de sus movimientos para recoger lo que dejasen tirado. Lavar la ropa era ya algo desagradable para sumarle el tener que recogerla del suelo ¡Las cosas habrían de cambiar!

Estoico había pensando seriamente en mudarse cuando su hijo se casó, para darle más privacidad al matrimonio. Esos pensamientos solamente se hicieron realidad cuando las reglas autoritarias de Astrid le empezaron a afectar hasta a él.

Y eran sencillas, pero para dos hombres difíciles:

Levantarse temprano, sentarse en la mesa a esperar el desayuno, comer tranquilamente y dejar los trastes ya sucios en el fregadero.

Cuando se vayan, por favor, cierren la puerta ¡No les cuesta nada!

Si van a llegar más tarde de lo normal no les cuesta nada mandar un aviso ¿verdad?

Ah, y de vez en cuando comprar algo de pescado o recoger agua del río es algo que ellos perfectamente pueden hacer solos.

La cena era servida caliente y todos debían charlar mientras comían en la mesa, compartiendo un momento familiar. Y estaba estrictamente prohibido coger el plato para irse a comer a la sala o encerrarse en su alcoba.

Hay cestos donde se coloca la ropa sucia. Si es que se les ocurre tirarla en el suelo, no solo la recogen ¡Friegan el piso!

Ya que son quienes más los usan, no es mucho pedir que a veces acomoden los sillones ¿O sí?

Y lavarlos de vez en cuando no es nada difícil ni que les quite hombría.

Si prenden la chimenea la apagan y limpian. Sin excepciones.

Por más ama de casa que sea, no lavará los zapatos. Eso sí va más allá de sus deberes.

Astrid estaba orgullosa de esas reglas, hasta las escribió y colgó en la pared al lado de la entrada, para que no se les olvidara. Después de todo ella no podía hacerse cargo de todo sola. Y así se lo dio a entender tanto a Hipo como a Estoico.

O sí, la diferencia fue muy notoria. Tras más de una década la fachada de la casa fue al fin cambiada, y la madera hinchada sustituida por una normal, bien pintada y colocada de manera decente, dándole un aspecto muy agradable al lugar. Astrid encargó a Hipo que hiciera unas figurillas de metal que colgó de las ventanas y en la puerta principal, con forma de diferentes dragones. El efecto, sumado a las ventanas nuevas, le dio a la casa una forma tan agradable y hogareña como nunca en mucho tiempo.

El sendero y los escalones en la colina que conectaban la residencia Haddock con el pueblo fueron arreglados; de la misma manera que los establos de los dragones, el patio y el porche.

Al final de unos meses, los cambios fueron bien asumidos y dieron como resultado un verdadero hogar. Astrid encontró cierto placer en la cocina, aunque no mucho en la limpieza. Una vez que se acomodó a sus obligaciones, pudo también hacer pasatiempos. Al caer la tarde, agarraba su hacha para practicar en el bosque, o volaba con Hipo sobre Torméntula en las noches.

Las cosas para Hipo tampoco fueron del todo sencillas. Ahora debía hacerse cargo completamente de la casa, y eso implicaba los gastos. Estoico le daba una cantidad de dinero en consideración a que también vivía ahí; pero era meramente simbólica. Tenía buenos ahorros que, sin embargo, no tenía intenciones de gastar. Después de todo eran para emergencias. Así pues, debió extender las horas que trabajaba en la fragua y hablar con Bocón para recibir un salario fijo.

Del dinero que ganaba, la mitad o hasta más se la daba a Astrid para que ella la administrara y mantuviera la despensa llena, comprara pieles, muebles y lo que hiciera falta. Así como dinero para que ella se diera sus gustos, dígase espejos, cepillos, ropa más lustrosa. Pues él entendía que entre los raros gustos femeninos se encontraba el placer de las compras.

Además estaba la situación de su padre. Estoico estaba firmemente convencido de que no le quedaría mucho tiempo en la tierra de los vivos ¿de dónde sacó esa idea? Hipo no estaba seguro. Jamás vio a su padre enfermo y le hizo pensar si no estaría pensando Estoico en retirarse o ponerse a viajar, aprovechando que aún era sano y fuerte.

Sea como sea, si Hipo no tenía ya suficiente con sus labores de nueve horas en la fragua, usaba parte del día conviviendo con su padre no en actividades precisamente familiares. Estoico le enseñaba cómo hacerse cargo de la Tribu. Administrar el ganado, la pesca, la producción de barcos, de armas, la agricultura, las pensiones, los impuestos, la distribución del agua, de las pieles, el comercio, los acuerdos con las demás tribus ¡Todo!

No es que Hipo no estuviera familiarizado en algunos aspectos sobre el tema. De hecho, su trabajo en la fragua hacía que supiera más cosas de las que otras personas. Pero seamos francos, tratar de aprender todo eso en dos horas diarias con un límite de tiempo por parte de Estoico no era sencillo. Pronto, su cuerpo lo resintió con estrés, que no era nada agradable.

Un poco de estrés no es anormal en las personas. El problema es que Hipo encontraba escasos momentos para relajarse. De todos sus pasatiempos el más afectado fue el vuelo. Y Chimuelo le reclamaba cada vez que podía, demandando atención. Ya que para el dragón volar era una necesidad similar al caminar de las personas, Hipo debió buscar una solución.

Su respuesta fue construirle una nueva prótesis, igual a la que le regaló en fiestas de Snoggletogg años atrás, que se movía libre apoyada con el movimiento de la otra ala inferior en la cola. Llegó a un buen acuerdo con Chimuelo. Ya que las mañanas y tardes estaban consagradas al trabajo, Chimuelo andaría con esa prótesis libre del suelo en todo Berk y hasta donde quisiera llegar. Ya por el ocaso, o en las noches, Hipo lo montaría un rato, dependiendo lo ocupado que estuviera en el día. Y les había estado funcionando muy bien porque aunque Astrid fuera estricta en el sentido de cenar todos juntos, también comprendía que su esposo necesitaba un descanso. Y nada mejor que volar para relajarse.

El pueblo entero estaba extrañado y les costó algo acostumbrarse al cambio. Hipo y Astrid eran muy jóvenes todavía, y en muchos sentidos los siguieron viendo como muchachos. Pero no lo eran. Hipo ahora era hombre de familia y Astrid una señora.

Estoico, que pensaba en mudarse, desechó esos planes cuando él mismo se acostumbró a la nueva vida de su casa. Agradeció como nunca que su alcoba estuviera en el primer piso y la de su hijo en el segundo, porque de no ser así, estaba seguro que los ruidos nocturnos serían mucho más fuertes y no le dejarían dormir.

Quizá ese era el cambio más notorio y al que más rápido se acostumbraron los dos jóvenes. La hora de dormir.

Compartían una misma alcoba. Hipo debió deshacerse de unas cosas para que todas las pertenencias de Astrid cupieran en sus cajones y armario. Al final terminaron remodelando la habitación, quedando más amplia y limpia que antes. Sobre todo eso, limpia.

Las primeras semanas, al momento de dormir, intercambiaban besos tiernos, caricias apasionados, y de vez en cuando tenían relaciones. Conforme se fueron acostumbrando y perdiendo el pudor, su vida sexual se volvió realmente activa. Era algo que los dos disfrutaban al máximo cuando llegaba la noche, en la privacidad de su alcoba, llegados al grado en que el acto sexual comenzó a transformarse en un juego pasional, donde buscaban nuevos trucos de placer.

Nadie había dicho que el matrimonio era fácil. Pero al menos tenía sus ventajas. Habían pasado ya ocho meses desde que Hipo y Astrid se casaron, cuando Patán co Brutilda anunciaron su compromiso. Está de más decir que la pareja sorprendió al pueblo entero, incluidos sus amigos, pero el pueblo comenzó a organizarse para festejar la boda en dos meses más.

Fue extraño. Realmente extraño. La boda se celebró con una gran fiesta, donde Hipo ayudó a Patán sobre el regalo del día siguiente para Brutilda; Astrid ayudó a su amiga en su vestimenta para la boda. Mientras que una fiesta de esa índole significaba festín y charla para los jóvenes, los adultos podían comer, beber, bromear y durar horas enteras festejando. Desde el momento en que una persona se casa, aunque tenga catorce años, pasa a la categoría de adulto. Y se esperaba que Hipo y Astrid formaran parte de "eso".

La más grande sorpresa para Hipo fue cuando lo declararon uno de los testigos. El argumento fue, entre otros, que Hipo era el futuro heredero de Berk ¡Tendría pronto que hacerlo en todas las bodas! Y además, primo de Patán ¿Necesitaban algo más? En opinión de Estoico no. Así que Hipo, Spitelout (padre de Patán) la mamá de Brutilda y la anciana serían los testigos oculares de la consumación. Posteriormente se agregó a Astrid, sustituyendo a la madre de Brutilda porque ésta se enfermó.

Hipo y Astrid recordaban a la perfección cuando ellos estuvieron del otro lado, siendo los observados. Y ahora observar les parecía de lo más extraño. Estaban nerviosos por algo que ni siquiera iban a hacer, y eso les pareció extraño.

La boda terminó y la consumación también. Fue bochornoso, demasiado, después de todo eran sus amigos. Pero salieron de la alcoba con una sonrisa, pensando en lo felices que habían estado durante toda la fiesta. El joven matrimonio siguió buena parte de la noche en el salón, bailando, bebiendo, y llegaron a su casa muy bien tomados.

Al amanecer se sorprendieron de encontrar la habitación desordenada, sus ropas tiradas por todos lados, desnudos, sin cobijas, con espantosos dolores de cabeza y pensando qué demonios hicieron en la noche. La evidencia no dejaba lugar a dudas, pero ellos no recordaban nada en absoluto.

Tuvieron relaciones muchas veces después de aquella. Pero en todas sus vidas, jamás sabrían que fue esa noche de embriaguez la que les causó unas consecuencias.

0o0o0o0o0

Astrid estaba en la cocina, parada frente a una olla humeante con trozos de carne muy visibles que se cocían lento entre verduras. Reposando sobre la mesa, estaban rebanadas de pan recién hecho, todavía caliente. En el horno se estaba cociendo pan dulce como postre y, además, había preparado una salsa especial para el que acompañaría a la carne.

Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida. Ni siquiera cuando fue su boda. Ella estaba muy segura de la decisión que había tomado. Esto, en cambio, no fue ni una decisión, ni un plan ¡Nada que hubiera pensado! Al menos, no tan pronto.

Hipo y ella ni siquiera habían cumplido los once meses de casados. Ese tiempo había sido maravilloso. Duro al principio, su matrimonio estaba yendo completamente bien, como siempre lo deseó. Seguía enamorada del mismo torpe y tierno herrero que conoció años atrás.

Además, la vida en la casa Haddock podía ser realmente buena. Estoico sabía ser un buen suegro, les daba su espacio, y empezaba a llevarse realmente bien con él.

De no ser por las náuseas repentinas que sintió esa mañana, no se hubiera preocupado en nada sobre su salud. Pero Hipo casi la arrastró hacia la choza de los sanadores, alegando que náuseas matutinas y vómitos por la noche no son cosas buenas, aunque sucedan una vez. Claro que él no sabía que esas molestias llevaba una semana entera, ocultándolas porque lo conocía a él y a sus exageradas reacciones.

Pero esta vez no fueron exageradas. Tenía razón, algo no andaba bien. Y tras media hora con la curandera el veredicto al que llegó la dejó pasmada en su asiento por casi una hora. Esa misma tarde se fue a la casa de su madre y también llegaron a esa conclusión.

¡Por Odín, esto no podía estar pasando! Pero bueno, así son las leyes de la naturaleza. Y si contaba lo "activos" que Hipo y ella eran por las noches… Todo encajaba.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Astrid dejó el cucharón con el que meneaba las verduras para ir a atender. Abrió la puerta, revelando la figura alta y regordeta de Patapez.

"Hola Astrid" la saludó,

"Hola" fue su respuesta "¿Quién llegará tarde?"

En todos esos meses y con sus reglas, Patapez se había consagrado de manera esporádica en el mensajero de Estoico e Hipo cuando alguno de los dos llegaría tarde para cenar.

"Estoico" le respondió "Tendrá una junta importante"

"Bueno, guardaré su plato. Muchas gracias Patapez"

"De nada, nos vemos"

Se fue y ella cerró la puerta. Terminó de hacer la cena, la sirvió en dos platos que colocó en la mesa, prendió unas veladoras, alimentó a los dragones y se dispuso a esperar. Al menos podría darle la noticia primero a Hipo que a su suegro.

En el transcurso de la tarde pensó muchas veces ir a la fragua. Pero terminó por hacer una cena deliciosa y abundante como forma de darle esa noticia importante a su marido.

Hipo llegó, cansado, con expresión de "no me molesten" y dejando sobre su sillón el chaleco de piel. La sudada camisa le indicó lo bastante que había estado trabajando esa tarde.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla, viendo solo dos platos.

"¿Mi padre no llegará?" preguntó.

"No" le respondió, dándole una hogaza de pan "Disfruta la comida"

"Wow" expresó, viendo las porciones de carne y las verduras "¿Celebramos algo o…?"

"¿Acaso una necesita una excusa para hacer una cena abundante?" preguntó con dejo de reclamo.

"Solo decía…"

Mientras cenaban, Hipo le fue contando lo que hizo en el día y Astrid también. Pero por muy buena actriz que fuera, el castaño no tardó en detectar cierto nerviosismo en su esposa. Al terminar, Astrid fregó los trastos y le dio una rebanada de pan dulce que comió gustoso.

"Astrid" le dijo, aún sentados los dos en la mesa con sus rebanas de pan "Dime ¿Pasa algo?"

"_Maldición, nunca lo engaño" _pensó ella "Bueno… sí. Debo decirte algo"

"¿Malo?"

"¡No! Claro que no… bueno, eso creo"

Ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

"¿Cómo? ¿Es malo o no?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Depende cómo lo veas"

Hipo se recargó sobre la mesa cruzando los brazos.

"Dime"

Respiró hondo, después, lo soltó.

"Estoy embarazada" lo dijo como si fuera de lo más natural en el mundo. Y lo era.

La reacción primera de Hipo fue quedarse estático, sin entender lo que ella le decía. Después, desvió la mirada. Al final, se puso de pie caminando de un lado al otro.

"¿Embarazada?"

"Sí"

"¿De verdad embarazada?"

Rodó los ojos.

"Embarazada, esperando un niño, la cigüeña viene en camino ¿Más?"

"No, no"

Astrid se puso de pie recogiendo las hogazas de pan, mientras dejaba que Hipo asimilara todo. Conociéndolo, demoraría un rato más.

"Hipo, es hora de dormir" le dijo, agarrando suavemente su mano "Puedes seguir pensando en la cama"

"Sí…"

Acostados uno al lado del otro, Hipo aún estaba pensando.

"Es decir… ¿vamos a ser padres?"

"Si Hipo, tendremos un bebé"

"Un bebé…" no es como si no hubiera deseado tener hijos, solo que ¿no era acaso muy pronto?

Tiernamente abrazó a Astrid de modo en que los dos estuvieran muy cerca. Le dio un beso en la frente y acarició su abdomen con algo de torpeza.

"Bien, eso es repentino"

"Ni que lo digas"

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte.

"Mejor durmamos, mañana seguiremos hablando de esto ¿te parece?" propuso la rubia, viendo los abiertos ojos de su esposo aún en shock.

"Si, como digas"

Pero no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Uff ¿Que opinan? ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo? Me debatí mucho sobre la reacción que debería tener Hipo, así que tendrá dos reacciones. Ésta es la impresión, en el siguiente capítulo, llegará la emoción. Y bueno las cosas seguirán tomando un curso interesante...<strong>

**Tanto si les gusta como si no, me gustaría saberlo en un lindo comentario. **

**Ah, tambien, tengo otra historia "A september night" por si quieren pasar a leerla. Trata más sobre Estoico. **

**Muchas gracias por leerme :)**


	2. ¿Qué dijo?

**¡Hola!**

**Ufff... ¡Al fin el capítulo 2! disculpen muuuucho las demoras. Pero la escuela ha estado más fastidiosa que de costumbre, por no mencionar la inspiración que desaparece cual fantasma. Hubiera deseado que el capitulo fuera más largo, pero sencillamente no salió más. Aunque tengo muy fija mi idea para el siguiente capítulo y seguro será más largo.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Tayloves, Chofis, Veddartha, Espartano y Analuchera.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada. Es de DreamWorks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**¿Qué dijo?**

Hipo fue el primero en despertar esa mañana, en parte porque fue incapaz de dormir toda la noche. Aún estaba pensando en lo que Astrid le dijo el día anterior. Por todos los dioses ¡Iba a ser padre! Las cosas no podrían cambiar de manera más brusca.

Claro que había pensando muchas veces tener hijos. Y siempre lo aceptaba con una sonrisa; siempre le encantó la idea de una familia grande, más si era con Astrid. Solo que no se sentía emocionalmente preparado para una responsabilidad tan grande. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, no entendía cómo Estoico sobrevivió al cuidado de su primer hijo sin ayuda, pues Valhallarama murió cuando era muy pequeño.

No estaba solo, eso era una realidad. Astrid estaría con él. Después de todo ella sería la madre. Astrid como madre… le vino a la mente una imagen rápida y concisa; su dulce esposa sostenía en ambos brazos un bebé envuelto en mantas oscuras, y acariciaba las regordetas mejillas con una enorme sonrisa. Astrid sería una gran madre, lo supo desde mucho antes de que se casaran.

Pero eran jóvenes, inexpertos, apenas se habían adaptado a su vida marital y tendrían que enfrentarse a un bebé. No es como si fuera la gran cosa, después de todo, si todos esperaran al momento en que se sintieran preparados para ser buenos padres, la tierra estaría despoblada. Nunca hay un momento exacto. Simplemente pasa. Como ahora.

Hipo se sentó en la cama, pasándose una mano por los mechones castaños. Astrid dormía profundamente a su lado en la cama, abrazando una almohada con mucha fuerza. Se veía muy tierna en esos momentos, relajada, libre de todo tipo de pensamientos o estrés.

Miró alrededor, la alcoba estaba tranquila. Se puso de pie con movimientos lentos, para no despertarla. Se vistió rápido y salió hacia el establo. La fragua debería esperar ese día.

Chimuelo estaba dormido y alzó su cabeza apenas sintió la entrada de Hipo. Era raro que su jinete lo visitara por las mañanas y de inmediato se puso de pie, acercándose y demandando atención.

"Hey amigo" dijo Hipo "¿Dormiste bien?"

El dragón alzó sus dos orejas y entrecerró un poco los ojos. Algo andaba mal. Podía adivinarlo por las líneas púrpuras bajo los ojos de Hipo, y su expresión de pánico. Golpeó suavemente con su nariz el pecho del chico, después su costado, para verlo a los ojos. Hipo conocía esa expresión, era la de "¿qué ocurre?"

Acarició suavemente su cabeza, detrás de las orejas, que era donde más le gustaba.

"Nada serio amigo… Astrid me dijo algo importante"

El dragón se sentó, escuchándolo.

"Seré…padre… ¿Puedes creerlo?"

¿Padre? ¡Ah, progenitor! Los humanos a veces le daban nombres raros a todo. Chimuelo sabía que tener crías era algo serio y duro para los humanos. No pasaba como los dragones, que bastaba con cuidar a los bebés unos meses y después ellos podrían valerse por sí mismos. Los humanos cuidaban de sus crías años enteros, y además de enseñarles a sobrevivir, debían aprender muchas reglas. Normas sobre cómo comportarse.

Desde su perspectiva, Chimuelo pensaba que los humanos se complicaban a sí mismos la existencia. Tener crías no era nada malo, al contrario, garantizaba la perpetua existencia de la especie. Estaba feliz porque Hipo tendría descendencia, algo vital. Y le sorprendía descubrir que su jinete se mostraba tan nervioso y preocupado por ello.

Para relajarse, Hipo montó a Chimuelo como de antaño lo hacían. Subieron hasta las nubes, dieron vueltas, piruetas, saltos mortales, esquivaron acantilados… ¡Muy buen día! Hipo debería preocuparse más a menudo y prestarle mayor atención.

Pero sus deberes no se hicieron esperar. Regresaron a la aldea, y ya era algo tarde. En su establo, Chimuelo encontró bastantes peces que Astrid le dejó para comer. El dragón fue por su almuerzo y su jinete se despidió desapareciendo en el interior de la casa.

Astrid estaba de pie sacudiendo el polvo de unas armas que llevaban colgadas en las paredes desde que entró por primera vez en esa casa. De verdad, no les vendría mal un poco de cuidado. La espada sobre todo debería afilarse, después se la daría a Hipo. Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a Hipo entrar a la casa, cabello despeinado por el viento.

Usualmente en las mañanas él era el último en levantarse y siempre se quedaba a desayunar. Le pareció extraño pero comprensible que desapareciera desde tan temprano para volar con Chimuelo. Astrid le dedicó una corta sonrisa:

"Buenos días" saludó "¿No fuiste a la Fragua?"

"Iré más tarde" le respondió, dando pasos cortos hacia ella "¿Mi padre ya se fue?"

"Si, pero volverá para comer. Le dije que debíamos decirle algo importante"

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Le diremos esta misma tarde?"

Dejó el escudo que limpiaba de lado para verlo fijamente a los ojos "¿Por qué deberíamos retrasarlo? Él debe saber"

"Sí, sí… en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo pero… ¿No pudiste esperar hasta en la noche?"

Hipo estaba nervioso. Se le veía en sus mejillas coloradas y ojos moviéndose de un lado al otro buscando dónde mirar. Astrid se cruzó de brazos.

"Hipo ¿Acaso pasa algo malo?"

Resopló, sabiéndose derrotado.

"Astrid, no estoy seguro aún de haber asimilado esto..."

"¿Y qué mejor manera de decirle a tu padre para aceptarlo? No es la gran cosa. No somos ni los primeros ni los últimos, Haddock"

"¡Eso lo sé!"

"¿Entonces?" para ese punto, ella ya había alzado la voz. De repente se sintió extraña. Una sensación en su pecho que la hizo llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. "O… Acaso…"

Le dio la espalda ¿Por qué maldita sea estaba llorando? ¡Ni que fuera para tanto! Habían tenido discusiones mucho peores. ¿Entonces porque se sentía más triste que nunca?

"Astrid…" la llamó.

"¿Acaso no quieres al bebé?" su voz sonó algo pastosa, pero sin sollozos. Hipo inmediatamente se puso detrás de ella y le dio un abrazo. Sensibilidad, una de las principales características del embarazo.

"¡Claro que sí!" y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Más bien, estoy preocupado por él… o ella"

"¿Ah si?" Astrid se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con una mano "¿Por qué?"

"Digo… no he sido un buen hijo, y llevo muy poco tiempo siendo esposo ¿Seré un buen padre?... ¿Podré ofrecerle lo mejor?" bajó el rostro "Sólo de pensarlo me pongo… paranoico"

"Yo también estoy asustada" admitió la rubia vikinga "Pero no dejaré que el temor me domine"

"Supongo que en eso tienes razón…"

0o0o0o0o0

Si, Estoico llegó, con mucha hambre para variar. Astrid hizo una ración doble de asado que a duras penas alcanzó para que todos comieran. El Jefe de la Tribu, a pesar de comer entre bromas y disfrutar el momento con su hijo y nuera, sabía que ellos tramaban algo. Nunca le pedían que comiera con ellos, ni se sentaban a su lado en el Gran Comedor por las tardes.

Además, conocía demasiado bien a su hijo. Hipo se le veía un poco nervioso, y Astrid sonreía con mucha alegría. Demasiada.

"¿Te gustó?" Astrid retiró los platos de la mesa, dejándolos en el fregadero "Acabo de aprender la receta"

"Estuvo delicioso" agarró su jarrón de aguamiel y bebió un trago "Espero que lo hagas más seguido"

Ella se encogió de hombros "¿Por qué no? No es difícil…"

Miró a su marido, alzando las cejas. Tenían que decirle ya. Hipo inmediatamente se sentó erguido en su silla, mirando a su padre. Estoico dejó el jarrón de lado.

"Papá… tenemos que decirte algo"

Astrid, que había empezado a lavar los platos, se secó las manos con un trapo y se sentó al lado de Hipo. Los dos sonrieron mutuamente, animándose.

"¿De qué se trata?" Estoico esperaba que la noticia no fuera mala.

"Bueno… Astrid… ella y yo…" como siempre, los nervios hicieron que las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta. Astrid resopló con fastidio.

"Estoy embarazada" lo hizo sonar tan casual, como si dijera que el pan de la mesa era dulce.

Estoico inhaló de manera profunda.

"¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?" se puso de pie, y pasado el pasmo inicial, dio una sonora carcajada "¡Muy bien hecho, hijo!"

Le dio uno de esos golpes en la espalda amistosos, que sacudían los pulmones del delgado muchacho. Hipo tosió débilmente y trató también de ponerse alegre.

"¡Esta es una gran noticia! ¡Debemos celebrar!"

Se puso el casco y caminaba de manera apurada hacia la puerta de salida.

"Papá" interrumpió Hipo "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Difundir la noticia"

"Pero…"

Astrid colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su marido, deteniéndolo. Como si fuera un niño pequeño, Estoico salió de la casa y comenzó a gritar a los mil vientos que sería abuelo. El Jefe de la Tribu había deseado nietos desde que su hijo cumplió la mayoría de edad, es decir, dieciséis años. Hipo nunca entendió ese afán de su padre, pero le dio cierta gracia verlo así de feliz.

"Creo que eso significa visitas ¿No?"

Astrid sonreía. Abrió la puerta de la despensa y sacó una bandeja llena de panes dulces, que dejó en la mesa.

"Porqué no me sorprende que estés preparada…" dijo con ironía, sentándose y agarrando un pan.

"¡Son para los invitados!" reprendió.

"Tengo hambre"

"Acabas de comer"

"¡Solo uno!"

"Y no más, Haddock"

Entre los deberes de una buena ama de casa estaban ser gran anfitriona. No muy difícil, en realidad, a menos que no te gustara cocinar en grandes cantidades, algo que Astrid hacía a diario solamente para satisfacer el apetito de su suegro.

0o0o0o0o0

En la noche, Astrid e Hipo se dejaron caer exhaustos en su cama. Una sola vela alumbraba toda la recámara, y se podían escuchar los ronquidos de Estoico. No pasaron ni diez minutos de que Estoico saliera a difundir la noticia, cuando llegaron a felicitarlos. Brutilda, Patán, Brutacio, Patapez, Bocón, Spitelout, los padres de Astrid, sus vecinos, los sanadores ¡Había tanta gente!

Todos hacían preguntas al mismo tiempo, todos querían acaparar su atención. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba de embarazo? ¿Para cuándo nacería? ¿Qué nombre le pondrían si fuera niño? ¿Y si fuera niña? ¿A quién lo consagrarían? ¿Quién atendería el parto? ¿Qué oficio llevaría el niño o niña? ¿Querían tener uno o más hijos?

Una tarde realmente larga.

"No sé, es como si fuera el único niño que va a nacer" dijo Hipo, para romper el silencio "A veces no comprendo cómo pueden emocionarse de algo tan… cotidiano"

"Hipo, eres el futuro Jefe la Tribu y el héroe de Berk. No es algo cotidiano" le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla "Están felices por nosotros... y algo curiosos"

"Como sea"

Silencio.

Hipo dudaba sobre hacer la pregunta que llevaba en su mente toda la tarde. Al final, la hizo:

"Y…" respiró "¿Qué crees que sea?"

Astrid lo miró de reojo. Hipo tenía su mirada completamente fija en el techo y las mejillas coloradas. Se encogió de hombros.

"No sé… no lo he pensando. Aunque me gustaría un niño… con tus ojos"

"¿Mis ojos?" la miró "¿Qué tienen mis ojos?"

"Son verdes, muy lindos… me recuerdan al bosque"

"Espero que tenga tu talento con las armas" la abrazó delicadamente, posando una mano sobre su vientre "Y tu cabello rubio"

Río.

"Puede ser gran herrero ¿No has pensado en eso?"

"Sí… pero no me importa en realidad"

"¿Ah no?"

"Seré feliz sea como sea"

Astrid se enterneció por esa declaración de su esposo y se abrazó a él con mayor fuerza. Súbitamente, el cansancio desapareció y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, cargado de caricias intensas.

Era una manera más profunda de festejar.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que esta era una conversación que necesitaban tener. Una cosa es lo que se arregla cuando apenas se van a casar y otra los acuerdos que toman cuando están casados. Como se habrán dado cuenta, he tratado de poner el matrimonio de Hipo y Astrid como uno comunicativo, donde haya confianza, porque ese es el elemento principal para poder tener una sana vida marital.<strong>

**Astrid tiene entre dos y tres meses de embarazo (en aquel tiempo el embarazo no se detectaba de manera rápida, y menos si la mujer tenía un ciclo irregular) El próximo capítulo profundizará sus síntomas de embarazo: cambio de humor, náuseas, antojos, apetito, calambres, sensibilidad... y más cosas.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! xD**


	3. El embarazo tiene efectos secundarios

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Uff, al fin terminé este capítulo, procure que fuera más cómico, la etapa sentimental del embarazo está reservada para el siguiente episodio (ya saben, momentos tiernos de los dos esposos esperando a sus hijos) aquí veremos a Hipo enfrentándose a los problemas de una esposa embarazada. Personalmente no lo he vivido, pero creo que puede ser algo como esto.**

**Gracias a hinayo-sempai, tayloves, analuchera y Espartano por comentar ¡Me animan muuucho! xD**

**Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: nada es mío salvo la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

**El embarazo tiene efectos secundarios.**

_Segundo mes de embarazo._

Estaba cansado. Realmente cansado. Toda la tarde se la paso haciendo tantos pedidos que las manos le dolían y más los brazos. Bostezó mientras entraba a su alcoba pensando ilusamente que podría dormir al menos siete horas.

Astrid estaba en la cama, con su seductora mirada.

"¿Tienes mucho sueño, Hipo?" le preguntó.

_¡Demasiado!_ Pensó el chico, pero eso solamente la molestaría y si Astrid tenía un carácter a veces muy imponente, sumado a las hormonas de verdad que daba miedo.

"No mucho amor" una gran mentira "¿Por qué?"

Solamente preguntaba.

Ella se le acercó y le fue quitando el chaleco con movimientos lentos. Él siempre adoró esa manera tan posesiva de ella para comenzar a intimidar, pero de verdad que en esos momentos estaba cansado. Ella pronto le quitó toda su camisa y le besó con urgencia en los labios.

Una especie de llama se encendió en su interior y le fue correspondiendo a todas sus caricias. Pero Astrid necesitaba más. Colocó sus manos en el cuello y jaló de él con fuerza, profundizando el beso aún más. Fueron recostándose en la cama mientras de deshacían de la demás ropa. En determinado momento Astrid comenzó a juguetear, estaba tan ansiosa que a Hipo no le quedó más que rendirse a los encantos de su esposa.

La excitación se respiraba en el aire y no tardaron mucho en llegar a sus respectivos orgasmos. Si Hipo al llegar estaba cansado, ciertamente ahora estaba exhausto. Se dejó caer en la cama y se cubrió el desnudo cuerpo con una manta, listo para dormir, cuando su acalorada esposa le besó en la mejilla.

"No me digas que ya te cansaste" su voz sonaba muy seductora "¿No te parece mejor una segunda ronda?"

Cualquier esposo y más joven desearía eso de su esposa. Hipo no. Él quería dormir y aunque agradecía al embarazo ese apetito sexual que Astrid había tenido toda la semana, en definitiva ese no era el día óptimo.

Está de más decir que, tras la negativa, Hipo pudo al fin dormir… en la sala.

_Tercer mes de embarazo._

Astrid no se sentía nada bien esa mañana. Le dolía la cabeza y apenas se puso en pie una extraña sensación de vértigo la hizo marearse más de lo que nunca antes se mareó. Ni en su primer vuelo montada encima de Chimuelo sintió una sensación tan espantosa.

Era muy temprano y bajó las escaleras de la casa con pasos lentos, minuciosos. Todo alrededor le daba vueltas y más vueltas, llegaba un punto en que no podía caminar con los ojos abiertos. A pesar de tenerlos cerrados, la inestabilidad del suelo no se iba. Y la sensación de estar cayéndose era insoportable.

No supo cómo llegó a la cocina. Debía preparar el desayuno para Hipo y Estoico. Alzó una mano hacia donde estaba la avena, sin atrapar ni una sola bolsa del cereal. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, golpeándose duramente con la mesa del comedor y después, aferrándose a la madera, trató nuevamente de caminar sin conseguirlo.

"¿Estás bien Astrid?"

"No…"

Hipo de repente estaba a su lado, agarrándole la mano. Pero ella se sentía muy mal. Sintió que su marido le tocaba la frente y las mejillas varias veces, sin dejar de sostenerla. Hacía demasiado calor ¡El lugar era un horno! La casa daba vueltas y ella volaba sobre el mar…

"Estás ardiendo en fiebre. Mejor vuelve a la cama"

"Voy a vomitar"

Y lo hizo. Así de simple y sencillo. El estómago se le vacío y el piso quedó completamente manchado. El vértigo comenzó a menguar, no así el calor. Vagamente fue consciente de su marido ayudándola a subir los escalones. Después, se sintió recostada en la cama y cayendo hacia otro vacío. De nuevo.

Hipo pidió a su padre que llamara a los sanadores. Una de las curanderas fue a revisar a Astrid. Le dijo al joven que la fiebre y las náuseas son normales en las primeras etapas del embarazo. No se debía preocupar mucho, todo pasaría sin necesidad de medicina. Hipo no fue a la fragua, quería cuidar de su esposa.

Conforme las horas pasaron, el calor disminuyó y Astrid pudo abrir los ojos sin mareos. No estaba del todo bien, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. No obstante, tenía hambre. Mucha hambre.

Hipo bajó a la cocina y regresó con un poco de pescado que él mismo cocinó. Se le daba bien, al menos siempre le quedaban comestibles. Entró a la recámara con el plato y un vaso de jugo.

"Lista la cena"

Astrid sonrió y de inmediato le quitó el plato de comida, al ver el pescado asado y sentir el olor sintió el más intenso asco que nunca antes, ni en esa mañana, había sentido. ¿Cómo podían comer ese viscoso animal? Salió de la cama y vomitó en el suelo.

"¡Saca esa cosa de aquí!" dijo entonces "Es asqueroso"

Otro síntoma perfectamente normal. En los siguientes meses, el único pescado de la casa fue el que comían los dragones.

_Cuarto mes de embarazo._

Hipo entró a la casa y fue recibido por un aroma tremendamente familiar. Caminando hacia el comedor, encontró un enorme tazón lleno rábanos cocidos. Astrid terminaba de servir una especie de caldo y le recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

"Hola amor" saludó "¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¿Mucho o poco?"

"Lo normal" fue su respuesta, mientras se sentaba en la silla con movimientos minuciosamente calculados "Hiciste rábanos…"

"Sí" respondió orgullosa "¿Cuántos quieres?"

Gimió por lo bajo. Astrid le colocó enfrente una sopa humeante que tenía trozos de rábano flotando en ella "¿Sopa de rábano?" preguntó.

"Adivinaste"

Astrid sentía que necesitaba comer rábanos. La ansiedad era inmensa y si en el momento que se le antojaba el apetito no era saciado, sí que había problemas. Hipo sabía por su padre y otros señores que los antojos en las mujeres embarazadas muchas veces eran extraños; pero ¿rábanos? No era que no le gustaran, podía comerlos, pero no las tres comidas al día. Le estaba cansando.

Hipo comió en silencio su sopa y vio asombrado cómo su esposa engullía el tazón entero y se comía tres rábanos crudos, a mordidas. En determinado momento, Astrid miró a su esposo quieto sin ganas de comer.

"¿No te gustaron?"

"¿Eh? No digo ¡Sí! pero…. No se me antojan"

Ella frunció el ceño.

"Pues no los comas si quieres"

Replicó y siguió comiendo. Hipo iba a levantarse, pero pudo comprobar desde su lugar que no había ni una hogaza de pan en la alacena. ¿Qué comería ahora?

"Astrid ¿No hay nada de pan?"

Ella no respondió.

"¿Astrid?"

"¿Me hablas a mí, Hipo Horrendo Haddock III?"

Oh no. Cuando ella lo llamaba con su nombre completo solamente significaba una cosa: estaba enojada. Y mucho.

"Sí, te hablo a ti ¿No hay pan?"

"No"

"Iré a la panadería"

"Ya está cerrada"

"Bueno ¿Qué como entonces?"

"Tienes un tazón lleno de rábanos"

"Pero no quiero comer rábanos"

"¡Pues vete a la cama con hambre!"

"No podré dormir si no ceno algo"

"Hay rábanos"

"No quiero rábanos"

"Pues no comas nada. Si no quieres rábanos…"

"¡No los quiero!"

Usualmente, Hipo no gritaba. Corrección, Hipo nunca gritaba a no ser que de verdad estuviera desesperado. Los ojos de Astrid miraron a su esposo primero con sorpresa, después humedecidos. El brillo de las lágrimas fue muy visible, a pesar de estar a cuatro metros de distancia. Ella se llevó las manos a los ojos, tapándolos.

No quería que la viera llorar, pero era un sentimiento que no pudo controlar. Luchó sin poder retener ni las lágrimas ni el sollozo que estaba atorado en su garganta. Hecha un ovillo, abrazándose a sí misma, Astrid sintió que el mundo a su alrededor temblaba.

Hipo dio uno pasos para estar al lado de su sentimental esposa y le pasó un brazo por la espalda. Ella reaccionó y violentamente se alejó de él. Genial. Dio otro paso cerca de su esposa y ella lo detuvo.

"¡No te me acerques!" gritó "No quiero verte"

"Astrid ¿Por qué?"

"¿Y todavía preguntas? ¡Me pasé toda la tarde haciendo esta cena, y tu simplemente la rechazas! ¿No te gusta cómo cocino? ¡Pues no de hubieras casado conmigo!"

"Me gusta como cocinas" aunque, siendo francos, había unas cosas que a veces sabían extrañas "Pero no me gustan mucho los rábanos"

"¿Y? ¡Yo quiero comer rábanos!"

"¡Por eso te digo que mejor comeré pan!"

Ella sollozó otra vez. Las hormonas definitivamente no eran aliadas de un esposo desesperado.

"Y además me gritas…" agregó "¿No me quieres?"

"¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?"

Ella había bajado la guardia lo suficiente para dejar que Hipo la abrazara, de manera cautelosa claro está (porque, Dioses, esa mujer tenía un excelente brazo) y le susurró al oído:

"Claro que te quiero. Pero se me antojó comer un poco de pan"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí. Solo una hogaza de pan. Y puedo traerte otra a ti, seguro tienes más hambre"

"Algo, sí…"

"Bien, compraré algo de pan ¿Te traigo alguna otra cosa?"

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

"¡Huevos!"

¿Más huevos? ¡La alacena estaba llena de huevos! Viéndola tan ilusionada y además considerando su nivel de sensibilidad, Hipo no dijo nada. Salió de la casa y regresó en menos de diez minutos con una docena de huevos y pan. La sala y el comedor estaban desiertos, los trastes sucios aventados en el fregadero, la mesa completamente limpia y el fuego de la chimenea apagado.

Recostada en el sillón, Astrid estaba profundamente dormida. Tanto drama para nada… pero bueno. Dejó el pan y guardó los huevos en la despensa, cargando después a su esposa para dejarla en la cama.

_Quinto mes de embarazado._

Era de mañana, no muy tarde pero definitivamente tenía que apurarse. Hipo estaba en su alcoba vistiéndose, al voltear comprobó algo que, esperaba, no hubiese pasado. Astrid seguía dormida.

Era tierna verla dormir, y más con si abdomen ligeramente hinchado. Pero se cumplían ya dos semanas en que Astrid, por más que hicieras, no se levantaba temprano. Podía durar hasta el medio día y pareciera que no descansó nada en toda la noche. A Hipo no le molestaba que su tierna mujer descansara, al contrario, sabía que era bueno y más durante el embarazo. Pero se veía afectado.

No había desayuno, al menos no uno muy bueno. La comida se veía reducida a lo primero que ella encontraba en desván para hacer de manera rápida. La ropa no estaba bien lavada o a veces ni alcanzaba a llevarla a la lavandería. Y la casa comenzaba a convertirse, de nuevo, en un hogar completamente masculino y sucio.

E Hipo tenía que lavar su ropa, hacerse el desayuno y limpiar la sala casi todas las noches que llegaba del trabajo. Cosa que le estaba empezando a cansar.

Se inclinó al lado de su esposa, moviéndola suavemente de los hombros "Astrid, ya es de día ¡Debes levantarte amor!"

Ninguna respuesta.

Bajo las escaleras con resignación. Estoico estaba en la cocina husmeando en la alacena.

"¿Y Astrid?" preguntó.

"Dormida. Y no hay manera de levantarla"

No era el primer embarazo que Estoico llevaba. Recordaba muy bien cuando su querida esposa pasó por esas mismas etapas, pero no era lo mismo. Rápidamente el hombre se había acostumbrado a vivir en un cálido hogar gracias a su nuera, para encontrarlo descuidado debido a su fatiga crónica. Parecía que todos esos años en que él hizo la función de amo de casa, se habían borrado de su mente.

Hipo abrió una de las alacenas y sacó de ahí más trozos de pan, le dio uno a su padre y se comió otro rápidamente. De la cesta de pescados sacó un par que lanzó por la ventana hacia el establo de los dragones, ellos los engulleron de inmediato. ¡Dioses, los establos! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los limpió?

Otra tarea más cuando regresara del trabajo.

"Nos vemos en la noche" dijo Estoico, saliendo de la casa en dirección al comedor.

Esa noche cuando regresaron lo único que encontraron fue una cesta de rábanos asados y una Astrid dormida en la silla del comedor.

_Sexto mes de embarazado._

"¿Hipo?"

En un momento estaba volando sobre Chimuelo encima de Asgard, viendo a los dioses comiendo en sus banquetes diarios… al otro recostado en la cama, con la habitación completamente oscura y una desesperada Astrid a su lado.

"¡Hipo!"

"¿Mande?" le contestó entre bostezos, estirando los brazos y tratando vagamente de sentarse.

"Quiero una berenjena" gimió "¡Necesito una berenjena!"

"Astrid, es de noche ¿dónde conseguiré una berenjena?"

"No lo sé y no me importa ¡Necesito una berenjena! ¡Tu hijo necesita una berenjena!"

Hipo miró el vientre de su esposa. Esos chantajes si que funcionaban. Se paró y tropezó antes de poder bajar a la cocina. Hipo tenía en la alacena reservas por si su querida esposa se le ocurrían antojos nocturnos (cosa que era cada vez más frecuente) pero no había berenjenas.

Salió de la casa hacia las tierras de cultivo. No estaban tan lejos y mañana le explicaría a los agricultores. Todos en el pueblo se mostraban complacientes con las parejas que esperaban hijos, porque sabían que las mujeres en esos meses podían requerir atenciones muy especiales.

No hay nada peor que pasar un rato largo buscando las mejores berenjenas y después lavarlas hasta estar seguro de que han quedado limpias, y llegar a la alcoba encontrando a Astrid completamente dormida. ¡Eso sí que no! La removió con ligera brusquedad.

"¿Mmm?"

"Astrid, tus berenjenas"

"Ah… déjalas ahí, después las como"

¿Después? Se tumbó en la cama ¡No volvería a conseguir más verduras en la noche!

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo los demás personas (Estoico, Brutilda, Brutacio, Patán, Patapez...) estarán involucrados. Este capítulo se centra completamente en Astrid e Hipo. Ojalá les haya gustado ¡Y me dejen muchos comentarios!<strong>

**Otra cosa ¿No les gustó "A september night"? es que ahí no he tenido ni tantos comentarios ni hits... pero bueno, eso es punto y aparte ¿no?**

**¡Reviews!**


	4. ¿Dijo que va a nacer?

**¡Hola a todos otra vez! :)**

**¿Cómo han estado? uff, este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito en todas mis historias (espero que les guste un montón) Ayer me fui a confesar, así que ando limpia de pecados, completamente lista para iniciar la Semana Santa. A quienes no sean católicos les digo que es la semana mas importante de nuestro calendario religioso :)**

**En fin, volviendo al fic, este capítulo (como adivinarán por el título) es el parto ¡Conoceremos al bebé! xD ¿Cómo se imaginan que será?**

**ATENCIÓN: Las fiestas vikingas que agrego en este capítulo son de MI INVENCIÓN. no tengo idea de si los vikingos tenían tradiciones como estas (creo que sí, eran un pueblo muy ceremonial) pero no tuve tiempo de investigar mucho y decidí inventarlas. Espero me disculpen esta falta a la historia universal.**

**MIL GRACIAS A: Veddartha, hinayo-sempai, analuchera, Chofis, Espartano y tayloves por sus hermosos COMENTARIOS :)**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Solo me divierto escribiendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

**¿Dijo que va a nacer? ¡Por los Dioses, va a nacer!**

Una de las tantas extrañas tradiciones que había en Berk era una fiesta llamada Fá Sonur*, que se llevaba a cabo cuando una mujer llevaba entre siete y ocho meses de embarazo. Cuando no se sabía el tiempo exacto, bastaba con que el vientre estuviera muy bien hinchado y pasado los síntomas primerizos (náuseas, antojos y vómito).

Consistía en una especie de fiesta. La casa de los esposos, recientemente bendecidos con la dicha de estar esperando un hijo, abriría las puertas a sus vecinos y amigos para que compartieran bromas, comida y llenaran el ambiente de buena vibra. La esposa debía someterse a una especie de ritual, donde la anciana limpiaría sus energías de modo que se alejaran los malos deseos y trolls del niño próximo a nacer.

Considerando que ese no era un niño normal (o niña) si no el primero hijo del matrimonio Haddock, por lo tanto, el tercero en la línea de sucesión al liderazgo de la aldea, esta tradición usualmente íntima se haría a lo grande. Estoico había planeado muy bien el evento que no se llevaría a cabo en la casa, donde obviamente no todos cabrían, si no en el Gran Salón.

Estoico estaba de verdad emocionado. Tendría su primer nieto, o nieta, y quería que el bebé naciera perfectamente sano. Ya se imaginaba a Hipo en su rol de padre y la casa convertida en un santuario de risas. Al fin una familia completa y feliz.

Fá Sonur sería ese mismo día, empezando poco antes del atardecer. El Jefe de la Tribu se levantó de muy buen humor, vistió sus túnicas habituales, colocó el casco en su cabeza y salió sonriente de su habitación. El olor del desayuno le dio la bienvenida. Quizá lo que más estaba disfrutando del embarazo de su nuera era el increíble apetito que Astrid llevaba teniendo estas semanas. La mujer comía como si su estómago no tuviera fin y preparaba cantidades tan exorbitantes de comida que hasta Estoico se venía beneficiado. No así Hipo, que comía poco.

La mesa estaba servida con pan blanco tostado al fuego y dulce recién horneado. Las jarras llenas de leche, avena preparada, fruta picada, berenjenas asadas (esas que Hipo amablemente le dejó en la cómoda de la habitación, en la noche) y nabos.

"Muy buenos días Astrid" Estoico tomó asiento en su lugar habitual, pensando qué comería primero "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Mucho yo diría" la mujer acomodó los platos. Después, caminó hacia las escaleras y gritó "¡Hipo, ya está el desayuno! ¡Baja a comer, flojo!"

"¿Flojo?" le respondió la cansada voz desde el piso superior "¡Cansado!"

"Deja de quejarte y baja ya, Hipo"

"Voy…"

Astrid se recargó un poco, colocando una mano sobre la cintura, en la parte baja de la espalda. Le dolía horrores la espalda, y a veces las rodillas. No era para más, e, vientre le había crecido al punto que no podía verse ni los dedos de los pies.

Estoico estaba sirviéndose cuando Astrid regresó.

"No" le dijo "Esperaremos a Hipo"

El Jefe suspiró. Podía mandar a todos en la tribu menos a su nuera, y menos si ésta estaba llena de hormonas. Entre las mil reglas que un hombre debe saber es que, bajo el techo de su casa, la que manda es la mujer. Y fue una que le costó varias peleas con Valhallarama entender.

Finalmente, en lo que a Estoico le pareció una eternidad, Hipo bajó por las escaleras. Aunque vestido, el chico se veía cansado y bostezaba mucho. Se dejó caer en la silla y frunció el ceño al ver las berenjenas.

"Ah, al menos las comeremos" dijo con sarcasmo.

"Claro" y le sirvió una buena cantidad de berenjenas y pan "Ahora come"

Hipo rodó los ojos con cansancio.

"¿Dormiste mal, hijo?" preguntó Estoico, algo preocupado.

"No tan mal, lo que pasa es que alguien me mandó a los cultivos por verduras a media noche"

Astrid se encogió de hombros.

"No fui yo. Fue tu hijo"

Estoico río "Hijo, acostúmbrate. Tú me hiciste levantarme todas las noches por tres semanas para ir por queso de cabra"

Comieron entre charlas triviales y algunas cuantas bromas. Con comida en el estómago, Hipo estaba más despierto. El Jefe de la Tribu salió entonces con una sonrisa, recordándoles que los esperaba en el gran comedor más tarde. Astrid fregó los trastes e Hipo se tumbó en el sillón.

"¿Sabes? Estas son una de las pocas cosas que no extrañaré cuando nazca el bebé"

"¿Pocas?" Astrid movió unos jarrones pequeños, de uno sacó un pedazo de papel doblado que resultó muy grande. Enlistaba una serie de cosas que le tendió a su marido, esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo "Agrégalo a la lista"

Hipo agarró el papel perplejo y leyó varias veces. Se echó a reír.

"Al menos te comiste las berenjenas" dijo "No como las patatas"

"Esas se las comió tu padre antes de que pudiera pelarlas y cocinarlas"

"No es excusa. Llevaban dos días en la alacena"

"Bueno, se me fue el antojo…"

Astrid tomó asiento al lado de Hipo y los dos disfrutaron su momento a solas. Él no iría a la Fragua ese día, ni ella haría labores domésticas. Hasta media tarde, tenían el día solamente para ellos. Hipo acarició con dulzura los cabellos de su esposa, besándolos. Desde que Astrid cumplió los cinco meses de embarazo, que su abdomen empezó a hincharse verdad, dejaron de tener relaciones sexuales. Los curanderos le dijeron que podría afectar al bebé*.

Para beneficio de los dos, el apetito sexual que Astrid experimentó las primeras semanas ya había desaparecido. Y dejó lo suficientemente cansado a Hipo para que sus ansias de sexo se mantuvieran bien controladas en ese tiempo. Las parejas jóvenes eran más adictas a las relaciones íntimas que aquellas con años de matrimonio. Y si Astrid e Hipo no podían considerarse sexualmente muy activos, había que preguntarles lo mismo a los vecinos de Patán (que llevaba casado con Brutilda casi ocho meses).

Hipo después bajo su mano sobre la pancita de su esposa. La acariciaba con mucha frecuencia, le gustaba demasiado. Los miedos que Hipo aún tenía parecían disminuir mucho cuando mantenía ese contacto ligero pero eficaz con su hijo (o hija).

De repente, como casi siempre, sintió unos golpecitos en la parte baja del abdomen. Astrid también lo acarició y guio las manos de su esposo hacia el lugar exacto donde el bebé daba sus patadas. Era extraño, pero cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Hipo, o sentía que lo acariciaba, el bebé se ponía a patear. Astrid decía que era porque reconocía de verdad a su padre.

A Hipo le encantaba sentir esas pataditas. Hacía que todo fuera muy real. La primera vez que las sintió se convenció a sí mismo que un niño venía en camino, y desde entonces hasta ahora representaban la felicidad de una vida nueva, así como su promesa autoimpuesta de ser un buen padre para el vikingo próximo a nacer.

"Patea más fuerte" dijo él.

"Ni me lo digas"

A Astrid le gustaba sentir el movimiento de su bebé. En las mañanas, muy temprano, o por las tardes, usualmente cuando Hipo estaba cerca, sentía a la perfección cómo sus brazos o piernas se extendían golpeándola en varias ocasiones. Era una sensación extraña, a veces dolorosa, pero sobre todo emocionante. El momento más emotivo de cualquier mujer que iba a ser madre: esa conexión profunda con su hijo no nacido.

Estaba completamente enamorada del bebé, a pesar de no conocerlo. Era el nene quien la escuchaba cuando estaba sola y quien parecía brincar dentro de ella cuando estaba feliz. Podía sentirlo, explorando cuanto podía de lo que le rodeaba, ansioso por salir y conocer el mundo. Y ella lo cuidaría de todo, le enseñaría cuanto pudiera. Sería su tesoro.

El mágico momento fue repentinamente roto. Los golpes en la pared hicieron que la pareja se pusiera de pie. Otros seres demandaban por atención.

"Chimuelo, allá voy"

"No desesperes Torméntula"

Salieron al establo (que ya había una puerta directa de la casa al establo, instalada gracias a Hipo) donde los dos dragones saltaban sobre la paja. Chimuelo se acercó a Hipo y le lamió parte de la cara, para después inclinarse sobre el vientre de Astrid.

Chimuelo sentía mucha curiosidad por el extraño sistema de reproducción que tenían los humanos. A diferencia de poner huevos, parecía que las hembras cargaban a las crías dentro de ellas mismas. El dragón no estaba seguro de cómo saldrían los bebés, pero de que debían salir, debían salir. Ya después lo averiguaría. Astrid acarició la cabeza del Furia Nocturna y después caminó hacia su Nadder.

Torméntula se acurrucó cerca de su vikinga, feliz de tener algo de atención. Entre los cambios de humor, hambre, antojos y otros síntomas, Astrid no había tenido mucho tiempo que prestarle a su querido dragón. Ni Hipo a Chimuelo, sea la verdad dicha.

"¿Te molestaría que volara con Chimuelo un rato?"

"No, en absoluto. Creo que él te comerá si no lo haces" Astrid vio la impaciente expresión del Furia Nocturna y río "Te espero aquí"

"Bien"

Astrid tenía prohibido volar, cabalgar o hacer cualquier actividad considerada peligrosa. En esta última etapa debía cuidarse más a sí misma y al bebé. Además, de que su espalda adolorida no le permitiría mantenerse erguida por mucho tiempo sobre la espalda del Nadder.

Contempló a su esposo alzarse al cielo azul, perdiéndose entre las nubes. La mancha negra que ágilmente se movía a la distancia se volvió invisible.

0o0o0o0o0

El Gran Salón tenía música de fondo y una mesa llena de comida deliciosamente preparada. Los invitados charlaban entre sí esperando la aparición de sus anfitriones. Este Fá Sonur sería inolvidable. Estoico llegó a primer ahora y supervisó desde la decoración hasta la cantidad de velas que colgaban del techo. Se le veía muy entusiasmado y la gente se contagió de su buen humor

Hipo y Astrid llegaron agarrados de la mano. La rubia vikinga mostraba con una sonrisa de curioso orgullo el abultado abdomen. Estaba nerviosa y algo temerosa de ser madre, pero sobre todo, muy feliz. Las demás mujeres se le acercaron y le fueron dando frutos, jugo, agua y un poco de vino*. La Anciana bendijo al matrimonio, oró por un bebé sano y… ¡Empezó la fiesta!

No era una parranda como las bodas, aniversarios, Snoggletog* o algo parecido. Era una fiesta completamente sana donde se festejaba el futuro nacimiento de un vikingo. Y no cualquier vikingo, un futuro Jefe de la tribu Berk.

"¿Y ya tienes nombres para el niño?" preguntó la madre de Astrid a su hija. La rubia estaba cómodamente sentada donde su espalda podía recargarse con facilidad. Bebía un poco de jugo de manzana cuando miró directamente a su madre.

"No" le respondió "Hipo y yo hemos pensando en algunos, pero no llegamos a muy buenas conclusiones…"

Por la mueca que hizo, Brutilda imaginaba una especie de discusión en la pareja. Se cruzó de brazos y sentó al lado de su amiga "¿Cuáles son los mejores candidatos?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"Erick, Egarto o Esteban… creo" sonrió para sí misma "Eso si es niño. Si sale niña, puede ser Valquira, Hilda o Valhallarama"

Valhallarama. La madre de Astrid se encogió un poco ante la mención de ese nombre. ¿cómo se sentiría su amiga al saber que sería abuela? Seguramente estaría tan emocionada, o hasta más, de lo que ya estaba Estoico. Cómo es la vida…

"Son lindos nombres" comentó Brutilda "¿No tienes miedo? Digo…. Yo… personalmente… no creo estar preparada para esto"

Brutilda jugueteaba con sus manos, como cuando estaba nerviosa (antes jalaba de sus trenzas, pero ahora todo su cabello estaba pulcramente acomodado en la base del cráneo, en una enorme cebolla, como buena señora casada que era) Astrid, más emocional que nunca en toda su vida gracias al embarazo, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa amigable.

"Sí" respondió "Pero soy una vikinga. Es un gaje del oficio"

Como buen miembro de la familia Haddock, esa frase ya se estaba haciendo tan suya como de su marido y suegro.

Hablando de esposos… Hipo estaba sentado en una mesa cercana, mirando de vez en cuando hacia Astrid y llevando una conversación con sus amigos. Hablar de vez en cuando con Patapez, Brutacio y Patán era realmente relajante.

"¿No te han matado aún las hormonas de Astrid?" preguntó su primo con tono burlón "Vaya que el humor le ha cambiado últimamente"

"Ni que lo digas" respondió "Pero es tolerable"

"No tengo idea de qué haría si supiera que Brutilda está embarazada"

"Yo festejaría porque al fin sería tío" repuso Brutacio "Ya te has tardado mucho amigo"

Hipo río.

"Estas cosas llevan su tiempo" intervino Patapez, que alzaba una mano como si dijera la mayor de las verdades "Ya verás que sucederá… pero al ritmo de la naturaleza"

"O al ritmo de Patán"

"Por cierto Hipo" dijo el más robusto de todos "¿No has pensando en qué va a ser? ¿Si niño o niña?"

"No" se cruzó de brazos "Y no me interesa en realidad"

"Todos esperan que sea un niño sano"

"Pues que lo esperen. Por mí que sea lo que los dioses quieran"

"Me gusta esa actitud, campeón. Espero oírte así siempre…"

Iba a responderle con otra broma cuando se escuchó una especie de gemido. Hipo volteó y vio a Astrid apretándose el vientre, con dolor. Brutilda estaba a su lado tratando de ayudarla y las mujeres se le acercaban de manera rápida. Guiado por la preocupación, Hipo también se puso de pie y fue hacia su esposa. Hacía muecas de dolor y se notaba preocupada.

"El… bebé…" comenzó a gemir.

La anciana se hizo de un hueco, colocó una mano sobre la chica y después otra sobre su vientre.

"Llegó el momento"

El aire se escapó de los pulmones y un vértigo la jaló bruscamente hacia el suelo. Astrid se había preparado mentalmente para este momento, pero los nervios pudieron más y los miedos controlaron su cuerpo entero. No sabía qué hacer. Menos cómo. Y la espantosa sensación de que algo podría salir mal atormentaba su alma.

Hipo se inclinó a su lado.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hago?"

"Va a nacer…" susurró. Después, casi gritó "¡Ya va a nacer!"

Y el mundo se puso patas arriba.

0o0o0o0o0

¿Qué iba a nacer? ¡Por los dioses, el bebé nacería! Una cosa es asimilar el embarazo y llevar las etapas con calma. Otra, tener a tu esposa postrada en la cama, gritando a veces, con la incertidumbre de no saber qué demonios pasaba y pensando que de un segundo al otro, ya serías padre.

¿O no había sido padre en todo ese tiempo?

Hipo estaba realmente confundido, sin saber qué hacer. Apenas fue consciente de cuando se llevaron a Astrid asustada y adolorida hacia la choza de los sanadores, donde la anciana, su madre y otras mujeres estaban más que listas para cumplir con su tarea. El Fá Sonur ahora sería un Gerói Sonur* (la fiesta donde se bautizaba al niño o niña recién nacido, presentándolo al pueblo y se festejaba su nacimiento).

La choza de los sanadores era grande y con varios cuartos. En la salita de estar estaba él con Estoico y el padre de Astrid. Está de más decir que el ambiente era muy tenso. Para aligerarlo Hipo metió a Chimuelo, el dragón dormitaba y se entretenía cerca de la chimenea, consolando a su jinete. Rodeando la casita, afuera, estaban muchos si no es que todos los habitantes del pueblo, esperando noticias.

En determinado momento la puerta se abrió e Hipo se puso rápidamente de pie. Salió una de las curanderas con semblante preocupado.

"Es su primer hijo" les dijo "Y el parto se ha alargado. No desesperen, pero tardará varias horas más"

"¿Pero todo saldrá bien? ¿Verdad?"

La mujer vio la angustia en los ojos del joven y le dedicó una sonrisa de piedad "Sí, lo estará"

Hipo supo que mentía.

Se metió de nuevo a la alcoba y en ese momento Astrid gritó con fuerza. Ella era una guerrera completamente entrenada ¿Qué dolor estaría sufriendo para gritar de esa manera? Ya muchas veces Estoico detuvo a su hijo para que no entrara. En un nacimiento no podía haber hombres, esos labores eran únicos de mujeres y su presencia podría traer malos espíritus.

Pero la angustia seguía ahí. E Hipo de verdad quería entrar. Quería ayudar y estar al lado de su esposa. No quedarse ahí escuchando y esperando.

La espera era desesperante. De verdad que sí.

0o0o0o0o0

Bien, le habían dicho que se sentía dolor. Pero no TANTO dolor.

Era algo espantoso. El vientre se le contraía y era como si algo en su interior fuera apretado, pero tan dolorosa sensación, empujaban sus huesos y sus músculos eran desgarrados. Sentía calambres en las piernas, por más que quería bajarlas no la dejaban. Debía tenerlas lo más abiertas posibles para que saliera el bebé.

Su hijo. Lo había estado sintiendo tan inquieto últimamente, removiéndose varias veces como si estuviera desesperado. Ella misma apenas escuchaba las voces de las mujeres a su alrededor.

"Todo va bien hija" le decía su madre "Ya pasará"

La cama era incómoda. Apretaba tanto las sábanas que no se sorprendería su las terminaba rompiendo. Una curandera joven, piadosa, se le acercó y agarró su mano. Soportaba sus fortísimos apretones susurrándole palabras reconfortantes y tarareando algunas nanas para calmarla. Astrid se sintió agradecida, debería recompensarla algún día.

Si es que sobrevivía…

Quizá estaba exagerando. En esos meses había estado tomando todas las situaciones como si fuera el fin del mundo y esta en particular estaba sacándola de sus casillas. Le pareció una prueba difícil, pero habría de superarla. Pero dolía mucho, demasiado. Las contracciones comenzaban a ser cada vez más frecuentes, y a veces no podía evitar que un grito saliera de su garganta.

Sobre todo, tenía mucho miedo. Por que no sabía realmente lo que estaba pasando, lo que esas mujeres hacían ¿Su hijo estaría bien? ¿Porqué ya no podía sentir que se movía en su interior? ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?

"¡Ya viene Astrid!" gritaron de repente.

Ella solamente le suplicaba a Fyrya y todas las diosas del Valhalla que su hijo naciera bien y sano. Bruscamente se sentó y, apretando las sábanas, sintió la contracción más fuerte de todas. Le ordenaban que pujara, y ella de verdad que trataba, pero el mínimo esfuerzo le causaba calambres espantosos. Al final, usó todas sus fuerzas y un grito agudo.

Se desplomó en la cama, repentinamente liberada de los dolores palpitantes. Un llanto extraño y agudo resonó en la sala. Era una voz completamente nueva, que nunca antes había escuchado. El corazón de Astrid dio un salto y como pudo, extendió sus brazos. De repente su cuerpo pesaba toneladas enteras y moverse le costaba un cansancio grande.

"Quiero verlo…" susurró, voz cansina.

Se percató entonces de que estaba completamente cubierta de dolor. Su madre sonreía con orgullo y sostenía en sus brazos un montón de sábanas blancas, gruesas, cubriendo un bulto rosado. Se inclinó a su lado y besó su frente, un gran gesto de amor maternal.

"Míralo tesoro" le tendió al bebé "¿No es un gran milagro?"

Astrid cogió al bebé en sus brazos, de repente con la fuerza suficiente para estrecharlo contra su pecho. Tenía la cabecita cubierta de mechones castaños y la carita algo arrugada. Los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose un poco el dedo pulgar. Estaba completamente hecho bolita en las mantas, como si tuviera frío. Apenas sintió el calor de su madre, el bebé dejó de llorar y se acurrucó descansando. Había sido, después de todo, algo muy difícil también para él.

Para Astrid no podía haber nada más bello que el bebé. De repente, no le importó nada. Si era niño o niña, sano o enfermo, listo o tonto, buen o mal guerrero. Ese bebito que sostenía en sus brazos hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, completamente feliz y enamorado. Era un amor tan intenso, tan profundo, tan diferente del que sentía por su familia o por su esposo. De repente se sentía comprender a su madre y a todas las demás madres de Berk.

La puerta se abrió. Ensimismada contemplando a su hijo (¡Cómo amaba de repente esa palabra!) alzó su mirada. Hipo tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y parecía inseguro de cómo actuar. Dio pasos cortos, concisos, hacia ella. Se inclinó en la cama, a su lado y se asomó para ver al bebé.

Extendió una mano hacia él, temiendo si debía o no tocarlo. ¡Era una cosa tan pequeña! Increíblemente delicado ¿Y si lo lastimaba? ¿Terminaba rompiéndolo? Astrid inmediatamente le tendió al nene y un inseguro Hipo lo cogió, temeroso, al sentir su pequeño cuerpecito en sus brazos.

Pero teniéndolo así, cargado, con el nene acurrucándose en su pecho, fue una sensación más placentera que ninguna otra. Un amor infinito lo embargó hacia ese bebé y supo entonces que ahora, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que no sufriera nada en absoluto. Lo meció delicadamente. Astrid sonrió con orgullo maternal, al ver en los verdes ojos de su marido ese cariño inmenso hacia el recién nacido.

"Es un niño" dijo entonces la curandera "Completamente sano".

Y la gratitud hacia los dioses fue inmensa. Más de lo que ya había sido antes. Además de que eran padres, su hijo estaba sano, vivo. Y ellos ya se encargarían de enseñarle cuanto necesitara para poder vivir.

Bajo un gesto, Estoico pudo pasar y también el señor Hofferson. Los dos hombres se conmovieron cuando vieron a sus respectivos hijos sentados en la cama, con manos entrelazadas, y centrados por completo en el bebé. Su nieto. No los interrumpieron, ya después podrían hacer preguntas y lanzar bendiciones. Les dejaron ese momento de privacidad a ellos.

Un grito de júbilo se escuchó por todo el pueblo. Había nacido un varón completamente sano.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fá Sonur: Islandés, literalmente "Llega un hijo" (no se nada de islandés, así que perdónenme los que saben si es que la conjugación es mala) equivalente al Baby Shower.<strong>

***Vino. Era la edad media, dudo mucho que supieran que el vino tiene cantidades de alcohol que repercuten al bebé.**

***Snoggletog: quienes no hayan visto el corto "El Regalo de Furia Nocturna" (que pueden encontrar en YouTube y mucho se los recomiendo) es una fiesta vikinga inventada por DreamWorks que alude a la Navidad moderna.**

***Gerói Sonur: Literalmente "Llegó un hijo" (notarán que el cambio de la conjugación es lo que diferencia la fiesta) como dice el capítulo, lo equivalente al bautismo.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Fue muy largo, mediocre, malo, bueno, tierno, bobo? ¡Díganme para poder mejorar! :) Espero que me dejen muuchos comentarios xD**

**NOTICIA:**

**Quienes no me conozcan y este sea el primer fic mío que lean, quiero decirles que tengo otros fics que mucho les agradeceré si leen. La primera parte de ¡VIDA MARITAL! llamado:**

**¡BODA!: Narra las vivencias de Hipo y Astrid antes de casarse.**

**Cuestión de Costumbre: Un one shot donde vemos a Hipo adaptándose a su nueva vida.**

**A SEPTEMBER NIGHT: La historia de Estoico antes de la película.**

**¡Pasen y dejen muchos comentarios! =D**


	5. Un hijo no es cosa fácil

**¡Por los dioses! lamento haber tardado taaaaaaantooo en actualizar, realmente no sé que me pasó. Me desenchufe de fanficiton :P en fin, aquí estoy, poniéndoles lata con un capítulo nuevo, que espero les guste como los otros.**

**Muchísimas gracias a: analuchera, Chofis, Espartano y Hinayo-Sempai por sus comentarios ¡Me dan tanto ánimo! :D**

**Sin nada más que decirles, salvo gracias por tenerme paciendo y más gracias por leerme, les dejo este capítulo nuevo ¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío, solo me divierto escribiendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

**Un hijo no es cosa fácil.**

Chimuelo había sido repentinamente sacado de la choza y varias personas entraron con semblantes animados. Hipo desapareció en uno de las alcobas y la compañera de su jinete dejó de gritar. Casi al mismo tiempo, el dragón pudo sentir el olor de una criatura nueva. Era humano, pero desconocido a él.

El Furia Nocturno lanzó una pequeña llamita para incendiar parte del pasto, sobre el cual se acurrucó cómodamente. Toda la demás gente parecía demasiado concentrados en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando allí dentro. No le gustaba quedare al margen de las cosas, menos de las que Hipo estaba involucrado. Pero conocía a su jinete, él le diría después todo lo que estaba pasando. Siempre lo hacía.

El dragón comenzó a dormitar. La gente se fue yendo a sus hogares. Fue cuando pareció el progenitor de su jinete, ¿cómo le decían los humanos? Podre… pudre… ¡Como sea! El alto y robusto hombre colocó una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Chimuelo" lo llamó "Vamos a la casa. Torméntula ha de extrañarte ¿No?"

El dragón se puse de pie con movimientos perezosos. Estoico caminó a su lado, subiendo la colina. Lucía cansado, pero con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo.

La casa estaba ahí, con el establo abierto. El Nadder azul parecía ya dormido sobre un montículo de paja. Estoico esbozó una sonrisa y lo acompañó hasta la esquina donde el Furia Nocturna acostumbraba dormirse.

"¿Sabes? Hoy fue un día realmente bueno" le dijo. Al parecer, el hombre estaba cogiendo las costumbres de su hijo, tomándolo como confidente "Admito que tuve mis temores… pero se ve tan sano. Seguro será un gran vikingo"

Estoico se fue hacia la casa y escuchó unos ruidos, parecía estar limpiando. No tenía sueño, así que recostado, se puso a ver las estrellas en el cielo. Torméntula alzó su cabeza, ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio:

"_¿Está bien Astrid?"_ le preguntó _"Hasta acá se escuchaban sus gritos"_

"_Parece que sí"_ repuso el dragón _"Todos se veían felices. Nadie estaba triste"_

El Nadder se removió con mayor tranquilidad _"Me alegro. Ha estado tan rara estos días…"_

"_Vaya que sí…" _

El Nadder volvió a dormir. No pudo escuchar los pasos de varias personas acercarse a la casa. Chimuelo se asomó por la puerta del establo. Estoico estaba en el umbral de la casa, esperando a los recién llegados. Era un grupo de cómo veinte personas, aunque no lo vio, le llegó el olor de Hipo y el de Astrid, así como ese extraño que desconocía.

Las personas dijeron unas cuantas cosas y después se despidieron. Estoico cerró la puerta. Hipo murmuró algo, Astrid le respondió no supo qué cosa. Las luces fueron apagándose hasta quedar una sola prendida. Después, la puerta que conectaba la casa con el establo se abrió. Ahí estaba Hipo, sosteniendo un bulto envuelto en telas con ambos brazos. Tenía una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, de orgullo y de emoción.

Dio unos pasos firmes hacia él. Chimuelo se puso de pie con mucha curiosidad. Se inclinó hacia el bulto, olfateándolo varias veces. El aroma era extraño, era como la fragancia de Astrid, ligeramente combinada con el olor de Hipo y un dejo del de Estoico. Hipo acercó el bulto y después le indicó que se sentara. Inclinándose, el joven reveló el rostro.

Era una cría humana. Bebé, como ellos les dicen. Era tan pequeñito y tenía la cara muy parecida a la de Hipo. Las cosas encajaron por completo cuando éste dijo:

"Chimuelo, éste bebé es mi hijo" y al decirlo, acariciaba las palabras. Como si fuera lo más importante que nunca antes hubiera mencionado "Soy su padre"

¡Ah, padre! Ya entendía. Eso explicaba a la perfección porqué toda la gente hizo tanto escándalo. Cuando Torméntula despertara ya podría librarla de sus angustias. Seguro que Astrid estaría también muy feliz. Era progenitora.

Observó detenidamente al nene. Ahora era parte de la familia y sería su deber cuidarlo si algo malo le pasaba. Estaba dormido, pero de repente comenzó a moverse de manera inquieta. Hipo lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, meciéndolo delicadamente y cantando una canción de cuna. Pronto, quedó dormido de nuevo.

"Debo recostarlo" se puso de pie, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Chimuelo y acariciándolo con extremo cariño "Nos vemos mañana amigo. Descansa"

Chimuelo se durmió muy pronto después de eso.

0o0o0o0o0

Astrid estaba cansadísima. Postrada en su cama, la curandera le indicó que no se moviera por al menos dos días, al menos no de manera brusca. Lo que la consolaba era la delicada respiración que escuchaba a su lado. Aunque Hipo había tenido la precaución de comprar una cuna, la pareja prefirió acostar al bebé con ellos las primeras semanas, como se les recomendó.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, un llanto agudo y curioso los despertó. Hipo inmediatamente se sentó y cogió a su hijo en brazos, pero Astrid demandó, como madre, poder consolarlo. Al final resultó que tenía hambre e Hipo vio por primera vez en toda su vida cómo las mujeres alimentan a sus hijos recién nacidos (cosa que le hizo sonrojarse bastante).

Fue hasta ese momento, ya despiertos y con el bebé removiéndose sobre el suave colchón, que pensaron cómo nombrarlo. En todo ese rato solamente sintieron la felicidad de verlo sano y nada más. ¿Qué nombre llevaría el niño?

"¿Erick?" sugirió Astrid.

Hipo se encogió de hombros. "No sé… ¿No sería mejor Gildi*?"

Astrid hizo una mueca grande y negó varias veces. "No me gusta ese nombre"

"¿Por qué no? Es un gran nombre"

"No…mejor… ¿Blessun*?... me gusta más"

"Blegild" propuso Hipo "Dos grandes nombres en uno"

"Y feo para ahuyentar a los Trolls" agregó Astrid con una sonrisa.

"¡Hey, ya quisiera yo llamarme Blegild!"

"Es broma amor…"

Astrid se recostó nuevamente, se sentía extrañamente vacía tener otra vez el abdomen plano, sin nada adentro. Ya no había pataditas, o movimientos repentinos, bruscos. Aunque debía ver el lado bueno ¡No había más dolor de espalda!

Volteada de forma que podía ver perfectamente hacia su bebé, Astrid sintió un extraño cariño y calor en su corazón. Hipo estaba inclinado sobre Blegild, jugueteando con sus manos. En determinado momento el niño abrió por primera vez sus ojos, cerrándolos otra vez. Fue parpadeando lentamente hasta acostumbrarse a la luz.

Tenía los ojos verdes. El cabello castaño y delgado, apenas y podía sentirse en esa cabecita. La piel pálida y unas pocas pecas distribuidas en sus mejillas. Blegild era muy parecido a Hipo, podría decirse que idéntico. Astrid estaba de verdad satisfecha por ello.

"Te traeré algo de desayunar" dijo Hipo, caminando hacia la puerta.

"La verdad, no tengo hambre" replicó Astrid.

"Pero debes comer. Órdenes de los médicos"

"Hipo" Astrid hizo puchero "No quiero…"

"Ni modo"

Salió y bajó las escaleras. Era temprano, se sorprendió de encontrar a su padre en la cocina. Estoico rebuscaba en la alacena, pero no podía encontrar ni una hogaza de pan. En cambio, los betabeles, berenjenas e higos abundaban. Cansado de la verdura, Estoico pensó seriamente desayunar por ese día en el Gran Comedor.

"Buenos días" saludó Hipo "¿Dormiste algo? Te ves cansado"

Las enormes ojeras bajo los ojos de Estoico lo delataban. El hombre, tras dejar a su hijo y nieto a salvos en casa, salió por la noche a seguir festejando con otros vikingos. Ya para cuando regresó, tras romper su récord personal de bebidas en una hora, empezaba a amanecer.

"Algo" repuso "Hijo ¿No recuerdas si compré pan? Estoy seguro de haber traído dos docenas hace dos días"

"Está en la caja de pan, papá" repuso Hipo extrañado. Su padre fue quien propuso esa famosa caja para encontrarlo siempre.

"Ah ¡Verdad!"

Estoico agarró dos hogazas y las engulló enteras "¿Astrid está bien?"

"Perfectamente. Igual que el bebé"

"¿Escogieron ya como llamarlo?"

"Le pondremos Blegild"

Entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Blegild? ¿Acaso alguien de su familia se llama así?"

"No" repuso con calma "Lo escogimos entre los dos"

"Bueno, mientras no escojan Egarto todo estará bien"

Hipo rió y comenzó a lavar unas cuantas berenjenas. Estoico tomó asiento en la mesa y apretó con ambas manos la cabeza ¡Le dolía horrible! Debería pasarse a la choza de los curanderos más tarde.

"Recuerda que el Gerói Sonur será a mediodía"

"Si"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Efectivamente, Gerói Sonur se festejo al mediodía. Astrid estaba mejor y aún cuando los sanadores le advirtieron que fuera cautelosa, ella se puso de pie, dio un largo baño, vistió elegante y trenzó todo su cabello. Cargaba llena de emoción a su hijo durante la fiesta. Hipo lucía una sonrisa de orgullo total: era _su_ familia.

Blegild fue presentado ante todo el pueblo. El bebito estaba dormido. Las regordetas mejillas, según la anciana, indicaban un gran nivel de salud. Ella lanzó sus bendiciones a la pareja y al recién nacido, orando a todos los dioses para su protección y felicidad. Después, las madres y mujeres casadas fueron pasando para cargar de una en una al bebé, haciéndole cariños. La última en tenerlo fue Brutilda, que además de aquello le juró protección: ella sería, a partir de entonces, su madrina.

Las solteras solamente veían todo a cierta distancia, al igual que los hombres. Solo el padre, Hipo y Estoico, abuelo, podían formar parte de ese acto considerado exclusivo de las mujeres.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, Astrid regresó a la casa con Hipo detrás. Otro día que no iría a la Fragua. Ya se imaginaba el regaño y sermón de Bocón, pero que se aguantará. Uno no se convertía en padre todos los días.

Aunque esa misma tarde Hipo vendría descubriendo más cosas sobre los bebés que ni él ni Astrid sabían. Estoico, que tenía algo más de experiencia, se descubrió salvador de la joven pareja. Pues aunque la madre de Astrid supiera más que todos juntos, ella no vivía en la misma casa que su hija.

Al día siguiente fue cambiando la cosa. Hipo se levantó temprano, cuando Astrid y Blegild aún dormían. Bajó las escaleras despistadamente y se fue a la Fragua. Bocón de inmediato le mandó terminar los trabajos pendientes y el chico debió quedarse horas enteras trabajando, sin descanso.

Y al otro lado del pueblo, en la casa Haddock, Astrid estaba descubriendo el montón de atenciones que necesitaba su hijo: comer, cambiar los pañales, cantarle, entretenerle, jugar con él, dormirlo. Todo sumado a sus deberes hogareños. Dioses ¿Cómo le hacían las mujeres casadas?

Apiadándose de que era madre primeriza, la Señora Hofferson acudió a la casa de su hija y le ayudó cuidando a su nieto. Le encantaba porque el bebito le recordaba a sus propios hijos cuando nacieron. Astrid pudo dedicarse a limpiar la casa y hacer la cena, para después volver a cuidar a su bebé.

Ella amaba a Blegild, demasiado, era su hijo, una parte de ella. Pero de verdad que estaba algo cansada. Su sonriente expresión desapareció cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar y no supo cómo hacerlo callar. Fue entonces cuando llegó Hipo, cansado por el ardo trabajo de la Fragua. No es un secreto que Hipo es más paciente que su esposa, por mucho. Y como el buen padre que era, mandó a Astrid a descansar mientras él cuidaba de Blegild. El bebé lo único que quería era jugar.

Bostezando ocasionalmente, Hipo colocó una manta en la sala y dejó al bebito ahí recostado. Era recién nacido, después de todo, y para el bebé los juegos se concentraban en balbucear y conocer. Hipo le hacía cosquillas al bebé y le cantaba canciones de cuna, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Para cuando llegó Estoico, la cena estaba servida, pero nadie en la mesa. Astrid estaba profundamente dormida en la cama, Hipo al lado roncando, y Blegild cuidadosamente tapado en su cunita. Sonriendo por la escena familiar, Estoico cerró la puerta y bajó al comedor, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Apenas empezaban…

0o0o0o0o0

"¿Una fiesta?" dijo el alarmado de Hipo "Pero… ¡Solo tiene seis meses!"

"¿Y?" repuso Astrid, vistiendo a Blegild con un conjunto nuevo y limpio "No es una gran fiesta, Hipo. Es una reunión de bebés, son completamente normales"

"Claro, para bebés de dos a tres años ¡No casi nacidos!"

Astros suspiró. Blegild, acostado en la cuna, estiraba sus manitas hasta lograr alcanzar una manta no muy grande, la cual comenzó a estirar y jalar, divirtiéndose.

"Hipo, claro que habrá bebés de la edad de Bleg" repuso Astrid con serenidad "¿No has creído que llevaría a mi propio hijo a una reunión donde correría peligro, verdad?"

"No" el muchacho apenas pudo ocultar la expresión de duda "Pero… pero… no me termina de gustar la idea"

"Será corta, no durará mucho"

"¿Y me dices que no puedo ir?"

"Bueno, si quieres ser el único hombre entre un montón de casadas hablando cosas de mujeres… ¡Ven! Estoy segura que podremos conversar calmadamente sobre cómo consigues quitarle las manchas de grasa a las ropas" rodó los ojos con ironía.

Hipo suspiró frustrado. En Berk, muchas madres organizaban una especie de convivios donde sus hijos podrían convivir y ellas charlar. Era lo más cercano a la vida social que tenían las ocupadas madres y mujeres casadas de Berk. El equivalente a las noches de juegos y cerveza que tenían los hombres una vez cada dos o tres semanas. Cosa rara, los vikingos sabían perfectamente que aunque la vida en matrimonio y en familia era necesaria, también lo era la vida individual. Y qué mejor de fomentar el relajo y unión de la tribu que en estas pequeñas fiestas.

Bajando la colina de la casa Haddock, a tres casas, estaba la residencia de la familia Gutendart. Su mujer, una chica dos años mayor de Astrid, tenía un bebé de un año y medio. Había invitado a todas las madres y las que tuvieran hijos pequeños, menores a dos años, podían llevarlos. Era la primera vez que Blegild iría a una de esas reuniones, aunque Astrid había asistido a eventos parecidos de casadas muchas veces.

Hipo no estaba del todo convencido con la idea, pero para su mala suerte se había comprometido a ayudarle a su padre esa tarde con el conteo y revisión de naves. Ni qué hacer. Se despidió de su esposa, de Blegild, encargó a Chimuelo que cuidara de los dos y se fue al puerto.

Astrid dejó a Chimuelo y Torméntula en los establos, dándoles de comer, y se fue. Bajó la colina con Blegild en brazos y llegó a la casa. La sala de la residencia estaba dividida: del lado izquierdo los mayores de un año. Del derecho, los bebitos de meses. Astrid dejó suavemente a su hijo en una colcha, donde varios bebés de casi la misma edad dormían o se movían de un lado al otro, divirtiéndose con mantas, juguetes o entre ellos mismos. Después se sentó y comenzaron a charlar.

Astrid nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Blegild, a su escasa edad, sería tan curioso, digno hijo de su padre. Ella sabía que le encantaba conocer el mundo, pero lo acreditaba a la curiosidad normal de los bebés. Metida en la conversación, tan interesante sobre armas, no se percató de Blegild finalmente pudo sostenerse sobre sus manitas y rodillas.

El bebé giró la cabeza de un lado al otro, viendo a sus compañeros. Dos estaban profundamente dormidos y otros tres balbuceando, jugando con pedazos de madera finamente tallada para que no pudieran astillar. Blegild no encontró divertido esos juegos, si no una reluciente y brillante pieza de cobre que reposaba al otro lado de la colcha.

Si Astrid se hubiera puesto feliz de ver a su hijo gateando por primera vez, lo que ocupó sus pensamientos fueron la desesperación y el susto. Claro, Blegild no sabía que esa pieza de metal era parte del pilar que sostenía la casa. Ni que alcanzarlo, significaba bajar de la colcha, una caída de veinte centímetros. Poca cosa si es de sentón, pero mucho si caes de cabeza.

"Mi vida… pero ¿Cómo pudiste darte tan feo golpe?" Astrid reprendía a su hijo sin dejo de enfado, todo lo contrario, apremiante y algo preocupada. Con un trapo mojado limpiaba la cabeza de su hijo, que estaba rojo por el llanto.

"¿Quisiera saber qué paso?" preguntó Hipo. Él solamente vio a su esposa entrar a la casa nerviosa y sosteniendo a Blegild llorando. Ya se imaginaba que no todo podría salir bien…

"Se cayó y se pegó" explicó sin mayor ciencia "No se ha lastimado mucho, fue más bien el susto lo que le hizo llorar"

"¿De verdad?"

Hipo analizó cuidadosamente a su hijo. Efectivamente, Blegild tenía un golpe en la frente, poco morado y sin sangre. Ya no lloraba, pero tenía las mejillas rojas y empapadas de lágrimas, así como una cara de puchero.

"¿Pero qué es todo ese llanto?" preguntó Estoico mientras entraba en la casa.

"Blegild se ha dado un buen golpe" explicó Astrid de forma maternal "Ya se le ha pasado, creo"

"¿Con que andan dejando a mi pobre nieto pegarse en todas partes?" Estoico cargó al bebé y éste inmediatamente dejó de llorar "¿No te cuidan bien tus padres?" sonaba tan consolador.

"Papá" replicó Hipo "Sabes que no es eso"

"Quiero a un nieto sano Hipo. Cuídenlo bien"

Era muy bien sabido que un bebé tenía tantos riesgos de morir, que los padres prácticamente encerraban a sus hijos hasta que cumplieran tres años. Y aún así, las probabilidades de vivir en una tribu guerrera eran algo bajas. De un tiempo acá, con la domesticación de dragones, los niños se vieron creciendo en un ambiente mejor y la taza de mortalidad infantil descendió bruscamente. Eso no borraba los recuerdos de Estoico, cuando se desvelaba con Valhallarama cuidando de un Hipo bebé demasiado inquieto para su bien.

Astrid agarró a su pequeño y lo arrulló en un intento de dormirlo. Estoico simplemente murmuró un "Buenas noches" antes de acostarse en su cuarto. El joven matrimonio subió a la alcoba donde recostaron a Blegild en su cuna, no del todo dormido pero cerca de pasar al mundo de los sueños.

"Descansa, hijo" Hipo acarició suavemente sus mejillas "Has tenido tu primer gran golpe de vikingo"

Astrid rió por el comentario.

"Buenas noches mi amor"

Velas apagadas, esposos felizmente recostados en la cama, bebe durmiendo tras su primera herida… bueno. Cosas así pasan en una familia vikinga.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gildi significa "valor" y Blessun "Bendición" todo en islandés.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, se habrán dado cuenta que entre escena y escena pasan días o hasta meses, el próximo capítulo no será así, pero quizá unos más futuros sí lo sean :)**

**Para quienes no me han leído antes, tengo más fics, a saber:**

**¡BODA!**

**Cuestión de Costumbre**

**A SEPTEMBER NIGHT**

**A éste último todavía no le termino el siguiente capítulo pero espero no demorar mas de dos días en subirlo. Ojalá les haya gustado y me despido deseando aunque sea uun pequeño comentario :)**


	6. Blegild Haddock I

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Ven? ¡Ya les traje un capítulo nuevo en corto tiempo! y además bieeen laaaaaaargooo XD son como unas ocho hojas de Word, así que es el chapter más largo hasta el momento de ésta historia. **

**Muchas Gracias a: AliceCullen, hinayo-sempai y Espartano por todos sus comentarios :)**

**Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo. La idea de un niño perdido me había estado tentando desde hace tiempo. Considerando que en aquellos años había mas inseguridad y riesgos, creo que el que un niño se perdiera causaba más horror que ahora. O quizá, con lo mal que andamos (en mi país) sigue igual... no sé. Haber qué opinan :)**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, solo la historia. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6.<strong>

**Blegild Haddock I.**

No se le puede pedir a un curioso niño de cinco años mantenerse completamente quieto por más de diez minutos. Y menos si ese niño es el hijo de Hipo, mejor conocido como el Jinete de Dragones, y Astrid, la más fuerte e intrépida guerrera de la Tribu.

"No" dijo Astrid severa "Deja eso ahí. Son para la cena"

"Pedo mamá… ¡Quiedo pan!" replicó el niño, que estaba parado sobre una silla alcanzando un trozo de pan dulce relleno con almendras. Astrid se había pasado parte de la mañana horneando esos dulces para la cena.

"No Bleg" reprendió "Hasta que lleguen papá y el abuelo"

"Pedo mamá…"

"¡Sin peros!" ultimátum.

El niño se cruzo de brazos. El pequeño seguía pareciéndose mucho a su padre. El cabello era de un castaño muy claro, casi rubio, y tenía los ojos más verdes que Astrid hubiera visto antes, iguales a los de Hipo; tenía también unas pecas salpicándole la nariz y facciones parecidas. Pero sacó unas cuantas cosas de ella, como el cuerpo fuerte y atlético, la manera tan directa de decir las cosas y la poca paciencia.

Fue cuando un llanto agudo proveniente de la sala llamó la atención de los dos. Astrid se limpió las manos llenas de harina y casi corrió a la silla especial de madera que Hipo le construyó a Blegild cuando era bebé (como propósito de tenerlo cerca y llevarlo más fácilmente por el pueblo) y que ahora era usado por la linda Gilna, de cuatro meses.

"¿Qué pasa mi vida?" Astrid habló cariñosamente a su bebé mientras la cargaba, arrullándola "¿Te molestó algo?"

Blegild miró a su madre y a su hermana menor. El niño recordaba bien cómo mamá de repente engordó tanto y tuvo extraños dolores. Después, ella y papá desaparecieron por dos días. Mamá regresó delgada y cargando con una cansada sonrisa a un bebé rosado y lloroso, al que llamaron Gilna. Le dijeron que era su hermana menor y la debía proteger y cuidar, pero sobre todo, querer mucho.

El niño a final de cuentas tenía la traviesa mente de su edad. Sintió afecto por su hermana, después de todo nadie puede negar que la sangre es poderosa cuando de familiares se trata, y muchísima curiosidad. Pero Gilna muchas veces le parecía fastidiosa, sobre todo cuando lloraba.

Astrid, ya más acostumbrada a su papel de madre, calmó a su hija en un segundo y regresó a preparar la cena. Lamentablemente, Hipo el día anterior no le llevó toda la despensa que le pidió. Y eso se tradujo en la falta de un ingrediente primordial: levadura.

¿Cómo demonios se le acabo tan rápido la levadura? Una clara señal de que estaban comiendo demasiado pan. Pero Astrid de verdad la necesitaba. Suspiró, faltaría poco para que anocheciera y ella no quería retrasar la cocina. Miró a sus dos hijos. Blegild estaba inclinado en el tapete jugando con un montó de piezas talladas y fundidas que Hipo le había regalado. Gilna balbuceaba para ella misma, entretenida con los muñequitos flotantes, también invento de Hipo.

En muchos sentidos, los niños eran consentidos. Además de las atenciones de su madre y porciones extra (de vez en cuando) de dulces, los pasteles y obsequios del abuelo Estoico, el cariño y atención que le daban sus tíos Patán y Brutilda, así como sus abuelos maternos; tenían un padre consentidor.

Hipo se la pasaba diseñando muchos regalos y juguetes para sus hijos, que después él mismo les hacía. Eran además de divertidos muy útiles para entretener a los pequeños y ayudarles a desarrollar inteligencia, fuerza y algunos destreza. Tuvieron éxito y ahora también los fabricaba para otras familias, aunque lo mejor siempre iba a su propia casa.

Sí, Astrid amaba muchísimo a su esposo a pesar de los años, y a sus hijitos más. Pero necesitaba levadura y el solo pensar en ir a la panadería a esas horas, con sus hijos, la hicieron suspirar. Gilna era tranquila, pequeña, fácil. Blegild… otra historia.

"No soltarás mi mano" le dijo "Estarás cerca de mí, no jugarás, no hablarás, te mantendrás quieto. No tardaré ni cinco minutos ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡De acuedo!" repuso el niño.

Bajo esa larga advertencia, Astrid cargó a su niña y agarró con fuerza la mano de Blegild. Bajaron la colina rumbo hacia la panadería, que estaba cruzando el centro del pueblo. Era un establecimiento algo grande, con una ventana ancha y larga como mostrador donde las personas se formaban para pedir lo que necesitaban. Para asombro de Astrid, la panadería estaba llenísima de personas.

Apretó más el agarre de su hijo y se adentró al barullo de gente "No te muevas Bleg" le dijo "Quédate cerca de mamá" el niño asintió,

Pero había muchas personas, y se sentía apretado. Blegild tenía la costumbre heredada de su padre de pensar por su cuenta. El niño tenía mucho apego a su papá, y buena parte de las tardes se la pasaba preguntándose a sí mismo dónde iría. Él se despedía en las mañanas, regresando por la noche ¿Qué hacía toda la tarde?

Sabía que mamá limpiaba y cocinaba, el abuelo supervisaba todo alrededor, tío Patán iba al Ruedo, tía Brutilda se quedaba en casa con el primo Tontín, sus abuelitos también. Pero siempre que le preguntaba a su padre qué hacía, éste respondía con una sonrisa: "Un poco de todo, hijo"

Hipo no sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo que, además de su trabajo en la Fragua, atendía otros labores que Estoico le mandaba. Era el encarado de entrenar a los jóvenes con sus dragones, también de los establos, a veces de revisar las naves, el ganado y la recolección de verduras. Cada vez sus responsabilidades aumentaban más y comenzaba a pensar que, quizá, pronto debería suplantar a Estoico en su puesto.

Blegild alzó la mirada, inquieto por tantas personas y los gritos, cuando lo vio ¡Su papá! Estaba caminando al lado de Chimuelo, muy rápido debía decir, hacia la parte más baja del pueblo. La emoción de ver a su padre seguido de muchos jóvenes, guiando un montón de dragones, es inmensa a esa tierna edad.

"¡Papi!" dijo. Claro que Astrid no lo escuchó.

La mujer solamente pudo sentir cuando su hijo se zafó de su agarre. El pánico pasó por su mente, Astrid bajó la mirada, no había rastro de su hijo "¿Blegild?" lo llamó "¡Bleg!" la gente la apretaba y ella debió levantar una de sus manos para pedirle que se apartaran. Más personas caminaban por la calle.

"Bleg ¿Dónde estás? ¡Blegild!" Astrid empezaba a desesperarse más.

El niño corrió hacia donde vio a su padre caminar. Dio la vuelta a la calle, y entre tantas personas su corta estatura pasó desapercibida para muchos. La fila de chicos y dragones iba entrando en un edifico algo alto, con muchas ventanas. Era el establo principal y un verdadero laberinto para quienes no lo conocían: como el niño.

¡Al fin sabía qué hacia su papá, y dónde pasaba las tardes! Seguro debería ser grandioso. Papá era alguien importante, pensaba siempre Blegild. Su padre hacía cosas maravillosas con madera y con metal, podía cocinar una sopa más rica que la de mamá (aunque, según le dijo el abuelo Estoico, eso jamás debía decirlo a nadie) y montaba todo tipo de dragones. A esa edad, claro, los niños ven a sus padres como héroes, y Blegild no fue la excepción. La emoción de ver a su padre sumada a su mordaz curiosidad lo impulsó a seguir corriendo hacia el establo.

Nadie lo vio y el pequeñín entró valientemente hacia la zona desconocida, esperando encontrarse con su padre.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"¡Bleg!" gritaba Astrid "¿No han visto un niño pequeño? ¡Blegild! ¡Por favor, sal de dónde sea que estés!"

Astrid estaba cada vez más preocupada. Su corazón maternal latiendo desenfrenado en su pecho, aumentado el ritmo de su desesperación. Las manos sudadas, tensas, lágrimas formándose en sus azules ojos mientras buscaba más y más entre las personas, sin encontrar nada ¡Su hijo! No podía haberse esfumado, desaparecido en el aire. Por los dioses ¿Qué le pasó a su pequeño?

Gilna, sintiendo la tensión de su madre, inmediatamente comenzó a llorar. Astrid ignoró a su bebé y la meció sin interés mientras daba la vuelta a la calle mil veces más, sin éxito. El llanto de su hija, las personas viéndola como loca sin hacer nada, la desesperación de su hijo perdido… no pudo más.

Gritó.

"¡BLEGILD!"

Afortunadamente Brutilda iba pasando por allí, también en dirección a la panadería. No demoró en darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba realmente mal. Corrió hacia ella.

"Astrid ¿Qué ocurre?" rara vez se le veía a la fuerte Astrid Haddock al borde de un colapso emocional "¿Ha pasado algo malo?"

"¡Blegild!" gimió "¡No lo encuentro!"

Brutilda sostuvo a Gilna, liberando los brazos de Astrid, y ésta pudo al fin derrumbarse. Rodillas en el suelo, manos cubriendo sus hinchados ojos, sollozaba y lloraba mientras pensaba en su hijo perdido ¿Dónde podía estar su pequeño? ¿Con quién? ¿Se habría caído? ¿Se lo habrían llevado? ¿A dónde se lo pudieron haber llevado? ¿Con qué intenciones? ¿Cómo lo trataban? ¿Estaría herido, dormido? ¿Estaría… muerto?

"Astrid, cálmate, no sirves de nada llorando de esa forma" Brutilda podía imaginar la desesperación de su amiga, pero debía ser directa si querían encontrar a su sobrino "Párate, vamos a dejar a Gilna con tu madre, y después lo buscaremos. No puede estar muy lejos" le sonrió.

Así lo hicieron. El padre de Astrid inmediatamente se ofreció a ayudarlas. Buscaron otra vez en la calle de la panadería y en las calles cercanas. Fueron preguntando a las personas si habían visto al niño. Pronto, se supo la noticia de que Blegild, el inquieto hijo de Hipo, estaba perdido. Algunos vecinos comenzaron a buscar también, otros prometieron estar atentos por si veían algo. La noticia llegó a oídos de Estoico, quien se enfureció y preocupó enormemente.

"¡Nadie descansara hasta que el niño aparezca!" declaró.

Astrid sentía que no podría resistir esto mucho más. Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que su hijo desapareció. Tres perfectas horas en que un bote pudo llegar al pueblo más cercano ¡Qué tortura! Su mente pasaba imágenes sobre las cosas que pudieran pasar. Por más optimista que intentaba ser, fracasaba ¡Su hijo estaba perdido!

Lo peor era saber que era su culpa. Desde que salieron de casa a la panadería ella no se sentía cómoda, a gusto, sabía que algo malo pasaría. Ella pudo cuidar mejor de su hijo, sostenerlo con más fuerza, ser más rápida para no soltarlo, o dejarlo con su madre ¡Conocía a Blegild! Al inquiero de Blegild. Y simplemente sabía que algo así pasaría ¿Por qué no actuó como era debido?

De verdad que trataba de no llorar, pero cada vez le costaba más. Buscó bajo cada roca, cada caja, en todos los árboles, en todos los rincones, las calles, los lugares donde el niño jugaba. Y nada. Estaba oscureciendo, llegaba la noche. Había llegado el momento de decirle a Hipo. Éste se encontraba en los establos, trabajando, y nadie había ido a decirle la espantosa noticia. Le correspondía a ella como su esposa, y total culpable, ponerle al tanto de la situación.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Blegild ni siquiera se sintió perdido, al menos al principió. Entró al establo, cuyo ancho pasillo conducía a una serie de habitaciones y a una explanada enorme donde diversos dragones eran atendidos. Los pasillos que conectaban el lugar con las diferentes terrazas estaban diseñados fríamente por Hipo y Estoico. Pocas personas conocían realmente el lugar para no perderse, y la razón de éste decisión fue impedir el escape de dragones jóvenes, así como la infiltración de enemigos.

No mucha gente trabajaba en el Establo mayor. Hipo era su encargado directo y a veces entrenaba ahí a los reclutas más jóvenes, como en ésa ocasión. No pidió ninguna ayuda y otros pocos entrenadores y entrenadoras estaban también ahí, limpiando el lugar o alimentando más dragones.

El niño fue caminando entre los pasillos realmente emocionado ¡Había tantas pinturas ahí, de tantos lugares hermosos y personas diferentes! Herramientas diversas que muchas veces vio en manos de sus padres. Demasiadas puertas, Blegild fue abriendo unas y asomándose en otras. Casi todos esos cuartos estaban solos, sin nada, salvo una mesa o un par de sillas.

¿Qué lugar era ese? Parecía un castillo. De esos sobre los cuales el abuelo Estoico siempre le hablaba ¿Habría un Dios viviendo allí? Blegild fue entrando en más habitaciones, buscando a su papá. Al abrir una puerta, sin embargo, descubrió que ésta no era una recámara, era un pasillo. E inmediatamente entró en él.

El pasillo eran muy ancho y caminó cuidadoso, como todavía había suficiente luz Blegild no sentía de verdad miedo. Sonrió ¡Era una aventura! Al fi tendría su primera gran aventura. Sacó el cuchillo de madera con el que siempre jugaba y lo sostuvo en alto ¡Podía haber piratas! ¡O monstruos! ¡O ladrones! Y ellos deberían enfrentarse al gran Blegild Haddock I.

El pasillo terminó en otro más, y el niño no supo si ir a la derecha o a la izquierda. Había también una puerta y unas escaleras hacia arriba. Subió. Más pasillos, más puertas y una enorme terraza con montones de paja. Tenía demasiadas ventanas, lo cual sorprendió al niño, que de inmediato corrió para asomarse por ellas.

Blegild no era consciente de que estaba en el tercer piso del Establo y una caída significaba, mínimo, un hueso roto. Tan amplias ventanas eran un blanco muy sencillo por donde podían entrar los enemigos. Levantó aún más su cuchillo de madera y se asomó, viendo a las personas que caminaban de un lado al otro, desesperadas.

¿Desesperadas? ¡Oh, no, de verdad había enemigos! El niño metió el cuchillo en su cinturón y bajó corriendo las escaleras ¡Había piratas! ¡Había ladrones! Debía encontrar pronto a mamá y papá. Claro, la gente afuera estaba inquieta porque lo buscaban desesperadamente. Blegild siguió corriendo entre los pasillos, ahora más preocupado, porque no encontraba por dónde salir. Se había perdido.

Afortunadamente-o no-iba pasando por ahí una de las entrenadoras. De inmediato notó la presencia del niño y lo miró extrañada ¿Qué hacía un niño en el Establo?

"Pequeño ¿Estás perdido?" le preguntó tranquila.

"¡Etamos bajo ataque!" repuso Blegild "¡Pidatas! ¡Ladones!"

La entrenadora rió para sí misma. Estos niños y sus juegos.

"No cariño, no hay nada" le agarró la mano "Seguro viste a otros niños disfrazados. Vamos pequeño ¿Dónde está tu madre?"

¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estaba mamá? Recordaba haberla dejado en ese lugar con tantas personas. Y papá había entrado a ese enorme castillo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaban él? Blegild se calmó a sí mismo. Era un vikingo (o eso decía el abuelo) los vikingos son fuertes, sin rudos, no tienen miedo.

"No sé" repuso el niño a la entrenadora "Me debo id"

"Pero…"

El niño se soltó del agarre y se fue corriendo hacia el otro pasillo. La entrenadora intentó seguirlo, pero Blegild abrió una de las puertas y la mujer ya no lo encontró. Genial ¡Un niño perdido en el establo! ¿Y cómo se las arregló para llegar? Pasó una mano por sus cabellos trenzados, no había más remedio, debería decírselo a Hipo.

Blegild volvió a agarrar su cuchillo de madera y pasó de pasillo en pasillo muy atento. Seguro esa mujer también era ladrona. Debía encontrar una manera de salir del castillo sin que lo vieran y regresar con mamá. Esta aventura estaba siendo más grande y divertida de lo que hubiese creído.

0o0o0o0o0

La entrenadora corrió hacia la explanada principal, donde Hipo daba una clase más a los jóvenes sobre cómo entrenar a sus dragones. Chimuelo estaba recostado en la paja ayudando cuando lo llamaban. Hipo vio a su compañera correr hacia él.

"¡Hipo!" lo llamó "Hay problemas"

"¿Problemas?" repuso "¿De qué tipo?"

"Vi un niño en los pasillos Este" explicaba la chica "No tengo la más remota idea de qué hace aquí"

"¿Un niño?" ¡Por todos los dioses! El establo era un lugar tan peligroso aún para jóvenes ¿Qué hacía un niño ahí? "¿Y porqué no lo agarraste?" replicó molesto.

"Se me escapó. Es muy rápido"

"Llama a los demás entrenadores, que cierren las puertas y lo busquen. Debemos asegurarnos de que esté a salvo" miró a los jóvenes "Ustedes también ayudarán, revisen todas las habitaciones del pasillo principal ¿entendido?"

"Sí" le respondieron.

"Chimuelo" el dragón se paró "Vamos, veamos las terrazas"

Volaron y las revisaron sin encontrar nada más que grupo de dragones dormidos. Las terrazas tres y cinco estaban vacías, después debería checar porqué. Bajaron a la explanada, todavía ansioso ¿Qué padre le dejaría a su hijo entrar al gran establo?

Fue cuando vio a un grupo pequeño de personas caminando hacia él. Reconoció a Astrid, Brutilda y otros señores.

"Hipo…" Astrid estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y algo hinchados, mejillas chapeadas, había estado llorando mucho. Inmediatamente estuvo a su lado y muy preocupado.

"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó.

"Blegild…" Astrid sollozó, pero reponiéndose y erguida, contestó "Se ha perdido"

¿Qué?

Palideció. Un coraje extraño se adueñó de él ¿Cómo se pudo perder su hijo?

"Pero…"

"Hipo, lo hemos estado buscando por todo el pueblo y no encontramos nada" explicó Brutilda "Quizá deberíamos iniciar una búsqueda por el bosque"

La preocupación no demoró nada en nublar sus sentidos. Hipo comenzó a pensar cómo pudo perderse su hijo. Astrid estaban tan callada y encogida que adivinó se sentía culpable. Pero no había tiempo de consolarla, al menos no aún ¡Debían encontrar a Blegild!

"¿Dónde está Gilna?" preguntó, con ira contenida "¿Se perdió también?"

"No, ella está en casa de mis padres" repuso Astrid, viendo a su enfurecido y preocupado esposo.

"¡Señor!" llegaron los jóvenes estudiantes "No encontramos nada en las habitaciones"

"¿Encontrar?" muy bien, estaban pasando muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo. Debía calmarse un poco.

¡Tiempo fuera! No había ningún niño en las habitaciones. Pero, según la entrenadora, un pequeño estaba perdido en el establo. Y nadie encontraba a su hijo ¿Coincidencia?

"¡Glena!" gritó. La entrenadora volteó hacia él.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo era el niño que viste?"

"Pues… de cabello castaño… claro. Delgado, algo alto, tenía una espada de madera y los ojos color verde"

"Blegild está aquí en el establo. Sepárense y búsquenlo. Glena que cierren todas las puertas, no debe salir ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan?"

Se movieron rápidamente. Hipo sonaban tan autoritario que les recordó a Estoico. Firme, Hipo sabía que no podía perder los estribos. Todos ahí estaban desesperados y confundidos, él debía ser quien los guiara. Subió otra vez a Chimuelo.

"Amigo, Blegild está perdido ¿Crees poder encontrarlo aquí?"

"_¿Perdido?"_ pensó el Furia Nocturna _"Amigo, ha estado recorriendo los pasillos por horas. Ahora lo escucho en el segundo piso"_

Chimuelo casi corrió hacia unos escalones e Hipo fue detrás de él. Al dragón no le tomaron ni cinco minutos encontrarlo. Se había acostumbrado ya tanto a sus juegos de escondites y conocía tan bien su aroma que supo dónde estaba Blegild todo este tiempo. Si Chimuelo pudiera hablar, no hubiera pasado tanto drama.

Hipo encontró a su hijo sentado y recargado en una de las paredes. El niño estaba asustado, ya era de noche y la oscuridad era su más grande debilidad.

"¡Blegild!" el niño inmediatamente corrió hacia su padre.

"¡Papá!" lo abrazó "¡Papá!"

Hipo estrechó a su hijo entre brazos, sintiéndose completamente aliviado. Todos los pensamientos y preocupaciones que pasaron por su mente en esos minutos horripilantes se esfumaron. Su hijo estaba bien. Ya no había nada porqué alarmarse.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Hemos estado tan preocupados por ti!"

"Te buscaba" contestó el niño "¡Tuve mi gran aventuda! ¡Derroté a los pidatas!"

¿Piratas? Hipo rodó los ojos. Su hijo estaba tan obsesionado con esas historias de Estoico…se inclinó frente a su hijo, acariciando su cabecita cubierta de cabello suave y fino.

"Hijo. Por más aventuras que tengas, no puedes irte sin decirle a tu mamá" hablaba con una voz imponente, autoritaria, y apremiante "Le has dado un enorme susto, ha llorado casi toda la tarde"

Inmediatamente el corazoncito de Blegild latió horrorizado. Pocas cosas afectaban realmente a los niños, entre ellas, lo que ocurría a sus padres.

"¿Mamá está triste?" preguntó.

"Preocupada" le corrigió amablemente "Vamos, ella está abajo. Quiero que la abraces, te disculpes y jamás lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Entendido?"

"Sí… ¿papá?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Hice algo muy malo?"

Los brillantes y angustiados ojos de Blegild removieron sentimientos en él. Hipo sonrió.

"No muy malo hijo, pero no era lo correcto. Debes pedir permiso"

Los dos bajaron con Chimuelo al lado. Solamente de ver al niño, sano, sin heridas, y con la cabeza gacha, rompió a Astrid por completo. Corrió hacia él y lo envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte que Blegild tosió. Besó sus mejillas, bendijo y agradeció a los dioses, mientras los presentes aplaudían.

"¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!" reprendió Astrid, enojada, pero más feliz que otra cosa.

Poco después pasaron por Gilna para irse finalmente a casa. Había sido, sobre todo para Astrid, un día muy pesado.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues bien, Blegild ya está haciendo de las suyas xD Me acuerdo que una vez fuimos al mercado mi mamá, mi abuelita, mi hermano y yo. Entonces mi hermano tenía como cuatro años y de repente desapareció. Mi madre estaba histérica buscándolo y gritando por todas partes, apenas iba a llamar a la policía cuando lo encontramos escondido bajo una mesa ¡Creía que jugábamos a las escondidas! Qué inocencia...<strong>

**Pues bien, retomando el fic ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se divirtieron con las venturas de Blegild? **

**¡Espero que me dejen muchos y muy buenos comentarios! :D**


	7. ¡Adiós, Abuelito!

**Mátenme si quieren... ¡No tengo perdón! ¿Cuánto he tardado desde mi última actualización? oh... mucho... Sé que ninguna excusa es válida así que no daré una. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, para los que quieran lanzar sus tomatazos que con gusto aceptaré. Y espero, en nombre de Odín, poder actualizarles rápidamente.**

**Muchas gracias a: Anacoreta, farcayas, isabellagarcía, Ares-Sama, meliandrade, Jessica Izayoi, Fanatico Z, joseto1945, Hinayo-semapi, Espartano y analuchera por sus comentarios. De verdad los aprecio y más ahora.**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío. Solo la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7.<strong>

**¡Adiós, abuelito!**

Blegild estaba sentado en el suelo, encima de la alfombra, jugando con unas espadas de madera. Esa mañana, como todas, había sido aburrida. Mamá y papá se enojaron tanto con su aventura contra piratas que le prohibieron salir de casa a jugar por una semana. Su consuelo era que afortunadamente, tal castigo quedaba levantado en un día más.

Gilna jugueteaba en su silla especial, alzando las manos y sosteniendo en ellas pequeños trozos de metal. Astrid estaba en la cocina, terminando el estofado y viendo a sus dos hijos calmados. Bendijo a los espíritus por eso.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió.

"¡Abuelito, abuelito!" gritó Blegild apenas vio la robusta figura de Estoico y se lanzó para darle un abrazo "¡Abuelito!"

Estoico cargó a su nieto y reía a carcajadas por la emoción del infante. Astrid retiró la cazuela del fuego y usó un paño para limpiarse las manos.

"Bienvenido" le dijo a su suegro "¿A que debemos tu temprana presencia?" agregó, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla

"Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo y con Hipo" fue su respuesta "¿Dónde está tu padre?" le preguntó a Blegild, aún cargándolo.

"No ha llegado" repuso el niño.

"Vendrá hasta el anochecer" agregó Astrid "¿Quieres comer un poco de pan?"

Pero el olfato de Estoico estaba muy bien desarrollado.

"¿No puedo agarrar un poco de ese estofado?" señaló la cazuela.

"No" replicó Astrid "La cena hasta que todos estemos sentados en la mesa"

Resignado y con apetito, Estoico aceptó la hogaza de pan y se inclinó para jugar con Blegild a las espadas de madera. A Astrid no le justaba nada que le enseñara a pelear. Blegild había heredad la utilidad de Hipo con las armas. Traducción.-no era nada bueno en ellas. Y temía que en algún momento el pequeño se pudiera lastimar. Lo cual, afortunadamente, no iría a pasar en una gran cantidad de tiempo.

Relevándole a Estoico toda responsabilidad sobre el niño, Astrid prestó absoluta atención a su hija. Cuidó, mimó y jugó con su bebita el tiempo que tardaba el día en caer. No dejaba de pensar que Estoico había llegado temprano por hablar con ella e Hipo ¿Cuál sería el tema? ¿Tan importante era?

"Astrid" habló Estoico, aprovechando que Blegild por un momento dejó de prestarle atención "¿Puedo decirte la razón por la cual quiero hablar con ustedes?"

No faltaba más.

"Claro que sí" de hecho, lo esperaba con impaciencia,

"Verás pequeña" Estoico estrechó las dos manos, un gesto típico de nerviosismo "He estado pensándolo mucho… yo ya no soy joven"

Las canas brillaban entre sus cabellos rojos.

"Y quisiera aprovechar la última juventud que me queda"

Astrid frunció el ceño.

¿Qué quería decirle?

"Niña… quiero viajar hacia el continente por uno o dos años"

Astrid abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"_¿Qué?"_ no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

"¿Irte?..."

"Sería poco tiempo" agregó rápidamente "Además, no es como si hiciera ya mucha falta aquí…"

Estoico había visto que la gente se acercaba cada vez más a su hijo. Las responsabilidades que le cedió a Hipo él las cumplía con pronta precisión y su liderazgo había salido a relucir muy pronto, sobre todo cuando se convirtió en padre de familia. Él iba a ser un buen Jefe, de eso estaba convencido. Y además la familia de su hijo, dígase Astrid y sus nietos, merecían un poco más de intimidad. Día con día se sentía más intruso en su propia casa.

No era nada que Astrid hubiera fomentado ni que pudiera solucionar. Estoico se acercaba a sus cuarenta y jamás había salido de Berk salvo con las tribus aliadas. Quería conocer un poco más del mundo antes de acompañar a su esposa en el Valhalla. Lo que en nuestros tiempos modernos se llama andropausia.

"¿Cómo que no haces falta aquí?" Astrid, que veía a Blegild jugar calmadamente, se contuvo de gritar "Tu eres el Jefe, el abuelo de mis hijos, el padre de mi esposo ¡claro que haces falta!"

Astrid, con todo y su carácter, era muy apegada a las personas que amaba. Estoico ya se esperaba una respuesta así por parte de la rubia.

"No dejaré de serlo por marcharme un poco de tiempo."

"¿Años?"

"Dos a lo mucho"

Astrid iba a replicar, pero se contuvo. Eso le correspondía más a Hipo que a ella. Bajó el rostro.

"Has tomado tu decisión ¿No es cierto?"

Estoico asintió con porte erguido.

"Así es" agregó con voz potente.

Astrid podía ver en esa actitud la misma que vio en Hipo el día en que ella conoció a Chimuelo. Padre e hijo eran increíblemente parecidos, necios y taciturnos. Los conocía bien a los dos. Si ya había tomado su decisión, entonces nada le haría cambiar al respecto.

"No tengo entonces nada más que decir, salvo una cosa" lo miró fijo "Muchas bendiciones en tu viaje. Te vamos a extrañar."

Ante la palabra _extrañar_, Blegild inmediatamente prestó atención a la conversación de los dos adultos.

"¿Quién va a extrañar?" preguntó el niño.

Astrid no tuvo corazón para responderle. Y Estoico tampoco.

"Lo hablaremos cuando llegue tu padre, cielo" fue la respuesta de Astrid.

Y como si hubiera sido invocado, Hipo llegó a los pocos minutos.

Estoico habló a solas con su hijo, pero Hipo no se contuvo de gritar un potente _"¿¡Qué!?"_ capaz de asustar al niño. La discusión ni siquiera duró, porque Estoico lucía increíblemente seguro de su decisión. Hipo debía admitir que él se sentía preparado para llevar las riendas de Berk. De lo que no se sentía preparado era decirle adiós a su padre.

Estoico no había sido un padre perfecto. Pero ¿Quién lo es? Hizo lo mejor que pudo cuidando completamente solo de un niño apenas más grande que un bebé a la muerte de su esposa. A pesar de tener miles de oportunidades, jamás de volvió a casar. Primero, por la fidelidad a su difunta Valhallarama. Segundo, para que la imagen de esa nueva mujer no borrara el recuerdo de una afectuosa madre en la pequeña mente de su hijo. Al pasar el tiempo, se cuestionó varias veces si hizo lo correcto. Sobre todo cuando su hijo, siendo un muchacho, no podía ni disparar una flecha y menos resistir un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero Hipo había demostrado una valentía e inteligencia diferente a la de lo demás y no podía estar más orgulloso de él.

De la misma forma, Hipo siempre recordaba a su padre al lado, apoyándolo. Debió aprender desde muy temprana edad que su padre tenía diversas responsabilidades y casi lo compartía con el resto del pueblo. Su madre, un recuerdo cada vez más lejano pero igual de nítido, había sido respetado y alentado por Estoico toda su juventud. Se esforzó por años en hacer lo correcto para enorgullecerlo y solo Odín sabía cuánto apreció le tenía. Cualquiera, por tener a un hijo enclenque, lo hubiera desheredado. Estoico amaba demasiado a su hijo como para eso. Y aunque la amistad de Chimuelo puso en verdadero riesgo esa relación padre e hijo, al final solo la afianzó.

Los dos habían hecho una vida juntos y ahora, que iban a tomar diferentes caminos, al menos a Hipo lo rodeaba una inmensa melancolía.

Pero se haría al final lo que Estoico había decidido.

Ahora Hipo debía hacer lo que su padre siempre hizo: aceptar y apoyar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La ceremonia fue bastante solemne. Para Blegild, no obstante, fue un poco aburrida. Él estaba en el centro del pueblo, con sus abuelitos, viendo cómo abuelo Estoico le daba a su padre una gran hacha bellamente decorada y un casco de vikingo sobriamente diseñado. Hipo tenía una expresión seria, aceptando la responsabilidad tan enorme que le estaban otorgando.

"A partir de ahora tú, Hipo Horrendo Haddock III, serás el que guíe a nuestro pueblo ante toda adversidad…" decía Estoico. Hipo solamente asentía. Él conocía las responsabilidades de un Jefe.

Todos alrededor, de forma silenciosa, veían la forma en la que el joven heredero ahora un hombre hecho y derecho aceptaba con orgullo sus deberes. Astrid recibió un pequeño casco, puesto que ella como esposa del Jefe de ahora en adelante merecía ese digno respeto. Sería consultada y obedecida como a una igual.

"Abuelita" le dijo Blegild a la madre de Astrid "¿Qué están haciendo mamá y papá?"

Su abuelita sostenía en brazos a Gilna y sonreía con los ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas.

"Tus papás están siendo coronados jefes máximos de Berk, cielo" respondió a su nieto "Ahora ellos son la autoridad de todo el pueblo"

Terminada la ceremonia y recibiendo las bendiciones de la anciana, la gente se regocijo. Años sin tener una Jefa ¡Y ahora Astrid lo sería! La gente sabía perfectamente que Hipo era un hombre responsable. Había demostrado liderazgo y valentía desde su juventud, cuando puso fin a la guerra entre vikingos y dragones. Confiaban en él y en que iba a ser un buen Jefe.

¡Era momento de celebrar!

Hipo, Astrid y Estoico fueron conducidos al gran salón donde un enorme banquete fue puesto a su disposición. Comieron y bebieron entre bromas y risas. Los padres de Astrid se llevaron a los nietos a su propia casa donde los cuidarían el resto de la tarde.

"¿Mamá y papá van a venir por nosotros?" preguntó Blegild.

"No por ahora cariño" respondió la madre de Astrid "Vendrán hasta mañana"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ellos ahora son los Jefes" agregó su abuelo "Tienen muchas cosas por hacer"

Los niños no iban a entender que sus papás iban a ponerse borrachos hasta la médula.

En la casa de sus abuelos, Blegild tenía un pequeño cuarto acondicionado tanto para él como para Gilna. Entraron a la casa y él inmediatamente se fue hacia la ventana, de donde se podía ver las luces de antorchas encendidas en el Gran Salón y escuchar débilmente la música.

Gilna se removió inquieta en brazos de su abuela mientras ella la mecía con cariño para darle de cenar. Blegild amaba mucho a sus dos abuelitos porque los padres de Astrid consentían mucho a sus nietos. Su abuelo le dio un estofado como cena y después lo llevó a la cama, diciéndole que si algo malo le pasaba a Gilna en la noche fuera inmediatamente a decirles.

"¡La cuidaré muy bien!" fue la respuesta del niño.

"Eso nos consuela" su abuela se inclinó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente "Descansa amor. Sueña con el Valhalla"

Después de eso cerraron la puerta y apagaron la veladora, deseándoles dulces sueños.

La pareja caminó hacia su propia alcoba.

"¡Nuestra hija Jefa! ¿Puedes creerlo?" decía la mujer emocionada.

"Hipo de verdad ha cuidado bien de ella y nuestros nietos" fue la respuesta de su marido "Sé que cuidará bien de la Tribu"

"Los Dioses lo quieran"

Los dos se fueron a dormir.

Hipo y Astrid salieron relativamente temprano del festejo. Fueron a su casa, disfrutaron de lindo uno del otro, aprovechando la ausencia tanto de sus hijos como de Estoico y después de eso quedaron prontamente dormidos sobre la cama sin casi nada de conciencia. A la mañana siguiente, despertados a primera hora por Estoico, debieron atender sus funciones.

Ahora que Hipo era el Jefe de la Tribu debía coordinar absolutamente todo lo que pasaba en ella. Estaba cada vez más acostumbrado a sus deberes por que Estoico lo había educado en vistas de ese día, pero aún así el cambio fue algo notorio para él.

Astrid apenas salió Hipo acudió a la casa de sus padres a recoger a sus hijos. Ella por ser madre tenía la prioridad de cuidar a sus niños, pero si Hipo estaba enfermo o sus deberes eran demasiados era automáticamente la segunda a mando. Y todos la respetaban por eso.

"¡Mami!" gritó Blegild.

Gilna se removió en brazos de su abuelo, reconociendo a su madre.

"¡Hola amor!" Astrid se inclinó tomando en brazos a su primogénito "¿Te has portado bien?" miró a sus padres para esperar la respuesta.

"¡Si!" dijo el niño. Sus padres asintieron. Así que ella se concentró en besar sus mejillas "¿Y papá?" preguntó el pequeño.

"Está ocupado en su trabajo" respondió Astrid, parándose para coger en brazos a su niña "Regresará para la cena. Vamos a casa a limpiar todo y preparar un verdadero banquete ¿De acuerdo?"

"Está bien" pero un poco de tristeza se coló en la voz del niño.

Sus abuelos le dieron pastelitos dulces y se despidieron con mucho cariño mientras Astrid caminaba por el sendero hacia la casa Haddock. Llegaron y Astrid inmediatamente se puso a limpiar, pero mientras más se concentraba en sus deberes, más se daba cuenta que todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Blegild estaba en la sala, jugando con las espadas de madera, sin hacer casi ruido ¡Gilna estaba más inquieta que su hermano!

"¿Qué pasa amor?" preguntó Astrid.

"Nada" fue la única respuesta del niño.

Astrid pensó en preguntarle después qué andaba mal, porque estaba cocinando un estofado muy complicado que casi se le quemaba.

Hipo llegó casi en la noche, muy cansado pero saludando a su hijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Blegild recuperó inmediatamente su buen humor.

"_Quizá solo extraño mucho a Hipo"_ pensó Astrid.

Por ahora le restaría seriedad a la situación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estoico miró fijamente a su hijo.

"Te mandaré una carta cada mes" le dijo con su potente voz de repente dulcificada "Y también todos los libros que encuentre interesantes" agrego recordando la afición de su hijo por la lectura "Ánimo hijo. Tu puedes con esto y con más"

Hipo asintió, sonriéndole a su padre.

"Lo sé papá" ambos se miraron intensamente "Sólo cuídate mucho"

Olvidándose de toda la gente alrededor del puerto, Estoico abrazó fuertemente a su hijo sin dejar de sonreír.

"Eres una mujer fuerte y orgullosa vikinga" le dijo a Astrid "Mi hijo no pudo escoger mejor esposa. Eres como la hija que nunca tuve" colocó una mano en el hombro de su nuera "Sé que mi hijo y mis nietos contigo estarán más que bien"

"Muchas gracias Estoico" le dijo ella en respuesta "Me has enseñado muchas cosas"

"Y más te habrán de enseñar la vida"

Estoico entonces prestó toda atención a sus nietos.

Blegild era el que le preocupaba. El niño era tremendamente parecido a su padre y muy sensible para su edad. Estoico se inclinó frente al pequeño, buscando las palabras correctas. El niño contenía lágrimas en sus ojos ¡Quería bastante a su abuelito!

"Me iré unos meses, Blegild" le dijo, explicándole con harta paciencia "Pero te mandaré cartas y regalos" agregó sonriendo "No te preocupes, volveré antes de lo que puedas extrañarme"

Blegild se echó a sus brazos, llorando abiertamente.

"Te extrañaré" balbuceó.

"Y yo a ti"

¡Cómo amaba a su nietecito!

Estoico le devolvió el abrazo hasta que Hipo se inclinó para agarrar a su hijo. Estoico tenía que aprovechar el buen clima. Estoico cargó un poco a su nieta, todavía bebé, recordando su rostro para los viajes y pensando que cuando volviera encontraría a una enérgica niña.

Subió al bote, donde estaba Bocón y ambos partieron por aventuras y diversión.

La gente se quedó en el puerto mientras la silueta del barco se iba perdiendo a la distancia, siendo consumida por las olas del mar. El sol comenzó a ocultarse casi al mismo tiempo. Todos extrañarían al antiguo Jefe, pero él volvería, de eso estaban seguros. Y confiaban mucho en Hipo.

Todos avanzaban al ritmo que el tiempo estaba imponiendo.

Hipo cargaba a Blegild con cariño y comprensión. Él mismo extrañaría muchísimo a su padre, pero sabía que Estoico lo necesitaba. Nadie podría quitarle el dolor de extrañarlo, pero se encogía de hombros ante eso. Tenía que ser fuerte por su familia y por su gente.

"Vamos" dijo Astrid "Volvamos a casa"

Ya estaba anocheciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pos bueno eso fue todo y aunque sé que no puede recompenzar la espera quise subirlo pos porque sí... tenía que hacerlo ¡tengo que terminar este fic! y el de September Night, aunque a ese capítulo creo que le falta... NO sé, veré, si puedo terminarlo esta tarde pero no garantizo nada así que mejor me despido esperando que hayan leído...<strong>

**Les diría que espero comentarios, pero no sé si los merezca así que, bueno si dejan un reviw yo bien feliz.**


	8. El Regalo Oportuno

**Supongo que esta actualización les va a sorprender mucho... no tengo realmente nada que decir ni nada que pueda dispensarme, excepto el hecho de hacerles saber que estoy llorando por dentro en este momento :'( :'( :'( ¡No era mi intencioooon! lo sientoooo**

**Bueno, como se que lo que quieren leer es el capítulo, aquí se los dejo... y después de todo este tiempo ojalá valga la pena.**

**Disclaimer.-Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**El Regalo Oportuno**

"¡Blegild!" gritó Astrid, entrando en la habitación del niño "¡Te dije que recogieras el establo!"

Cualquier pensaría que era una tarea muy grande para un niño de cinco años, casi seis, pero considerando que "recoger el establo" significaba amontonar la paja en la esquina correspondiente, entonces se podría tachar al niño de irresponsable.

Blegild estaba tirado en la cama de su cuarto, viendo el techo, completamente desganado.

"Está bien" fue su apática respuesta.

Si hubiera replicado, Astrid se hubiera relajado. Pero su hijo le daba la misma respuesta día con día y eso la estaba preocupando.

"_Está bien, entendido, como digas, lo que sea, de acuerdo…."_ Siempre decía lo mismo. Se paraba, lo hacía y se recostaba de nuevo. Ya no jugaba con su enorme colección de espadas de madera ni tampoco exploraba los alrededores. Ya no dibujaba en el suelo de la sala ni pretendía que había piratas alrededor como excusa para alcanzar pasteles dulces en la alacena.

Blegild se paró y caminó bajando las escaleras de la casa y entrando al establo, comenzó a trabajar. Torméntula, que estaba dormida, despertó al entrar el pequeño, pero no se movió y solo miró los movimientos del pequeño mientras recogía la paja.

Astrid se asomó. Su hijo mecánicamente acomodaba la paja. No sonreía, no decía nada, Solo acomodaba la paja y ya. Le hubiera encantado que Chimuelo estuviera en casa para que intentara animarlo, ese dragón cuidaba demasiado del niño. Pero precisamente esa tarde Hipo lo necesitaba para recorrer la isla en varias tareas específicas. Ni qué hacer.

Hace tres semanas que Estoico se había ido de viaje. Y cada uno de esos días su pequeño Blegild parecía entristecerse cada vez más. Astrid suponía que extrañaba a su abuelo. La presencia de Estoico se resentía mucho en la casa, ella misma extrañaba su estruendosa risa cuando comían en la cena y sus gritos matutinos cuando se le hacía tarde. Estoico solía jugar mucho con Blegild, casi tanto como Hipo.

Porque ese era otro detalle. Hipo ahora que era jefe pasaba menos tiempo en casa. Se iba muy temprano y regresaba en la noche solo para cenar y dormir. Estas primeras semanas como Jefe le estaban costando mucho en formar horarios más rígidos. Hipo quería pasar más tiempo con su familia, y eso haría, tan pronto la temporada de cosecha terminara en un par de días. Pero por mientras…

Blegild terminó de recoger el establo y después subió a su cuarto, tumbándose en la cama para ver el techo otra vez. Estaba triste. Muy triste. Extrañaba mucho a su abuelito y estaba preocupado por él. Alguna vez su abuelito Estoico le platicó de su abuelita Valhallarama (que estaba en el Valhalla) y como ella había tenido que irse para siempre. Él no quería que su abuelito se fuera para siempre, lo quería mucho ¿Iría a regresar? ¿Volvería a verlo? Quería ver a su abuelito. Y a su papá. Porque papá ya no jugaba con él cuando regresaba del trabajo, ahora estaba demasiado cansado y se acostaba rápidamente. Extrañaba salir a pasear con su padre y volar con Chimuelo. Extrañaba tantas cosas. Todo parecía no tener sentido.

Astrid suspiró, viendo la expresión ecuánime de su hijo mayor. Gilna comenzó a llorar, era su hora de comer. Astrid le dio de comer a Gilna y comenzó a preparar la cena. No estaba segura de qué hacer.

Su corazón de madre y de esposa estaba también algo lastimado. Hipo estaba distante con todos, ella incluida. No podía culparlo, tenía muchas obligaciones que cumplir. Ella a veces lo ayudaba un día o dos a la semana cuando los niños iban a casa de sus abuelos ¡Y vaya que era mucho el trabajo! Esperaba que dentro de un tiempo se acostumbraran y pudieran pasar más tiempo en familia.

Pero Blegild… él sí que la estaba preocupando. Su hijo estaba cada vez más triste y más aislado. No era normal en un niño de cinco años. Ya no quería salir a jugar, ni tampoco ir a los establos de los dragones pequeños ni recorrer el jardín alrededor de la casa. ¿Cómo animar a su hijo? Blegild se parecía mucho más a Hipo, y aunque Astrid amaba a su marido, no lo terminaba de entender. Ella amaba a su hijo más que a nada, pero no importara cuánto se esforzara, el niño no mejoraba.

Sus abuelos también se percataron de eso. Blegild llegaba a la casa con expresión triste, se sentaba frente a una ventana y veía el horizonte, el tiempo pasar. Así duraba hasta la hora de la cena, comía sin rechistar y se iba a acostar. Ya no había juegos, ni sermones. Extrañaban hasta sus travesuras.

Hipo era consciente de eso. En las noches, cuando llegaba a casa, Blegild siempre lo recibía con un abrazo y parecía no querer soltarlo, antes de que debiera tomar asiento en la mesa y cenar. No hablaba ya casi nada, y se iba a dormir sin despedirse. Varias veces intentó hablar con él, pero Blegild siempre se quedaba dormido antes de que pudieran hablar seriamente. Necesitaba apartar más tiempo para su hijo, convivir con él.

Habló con Bocón y otros hombres de la Tribu. Tenía que tener un día libre a la semana cuando mínimo. Era hora ya de establecer un buen horario porque si no su familia terminaría resintiéndolo mucho.

No le habló de eso a nadie, ni a Astrid. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Y vaya que lo fue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa mañana Astrid se despertó sola en la cama. A pesar de que Hipo estaba más ocupado, usualmente la despertaba para darle un beso de despedida. Se estiró sentándose sobre el colchón y bostezó fuerte, quizá se le había hecho tarde. Miró por la ventana cómo entraba la luz del sol, era un día muy agradable.

Bajó las escaleras con sorpresa de que oliera a comida. Una comida deliciosa. En la cocina estaba su marido, preparando el desayuno. Astrid estaba tan sorprendida que jadeo, llevándose una mano a la boca y la otra apretando fuertemente su falda. Hipo la miró y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Buenos días!" la saludó "¿Dormiste bien amor?"

Se acercó a ella besándole suavemente los labios y regresando a terminar de cocinar. Astrid reaccionó cuando Hipo colocó la comida en diferentes platos.

"Eh… sí" respondió "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Esta es mi casa ¿no?" respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

"Claro, lo sé" Astrid tomó asiento en la mesa viendo el desayuno frente a ella "Pero… ¿no debías vigilar la cosecha"

"Ah, eso…" Hipo se sentó enfrente de ella "Hoy me tomaré el día libre, ya me hacía falta. Además quiero estar tiempo contigo y con los niños ¿No tenían planes, verdad?"

"No, claro que no"

Astrid estaba muy contenta ¡Tiempo con Hipo! Esto era exactamente lo que Blegild necesitaba. Hipo subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hijo y abrió la puerta, encontrando al niño recostado y profundamente dormido. Cuidadosamente se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo despertó.

"¡Buenos días!" saludó "¿Cómo dormiste hijo?"

Blegild estaba más dormido que despierto cuando vio a su padre despertándolo a su lado, el niño reaccionó gritando "¡Papá!" y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. Hipo rio al ver a su hijo tan contento, y le devolvió el abrazo.

"¡Hey, parece que nunca me has visto!" lo cargó sobre sus rodillas y le apretó suavemente la nariz "¿Has dormido bien?"

"Si papá" el niño estaba muy emocionado de poder estar con su papá ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! "¿Te irás?" preguntó, repentinamente asustado.

"Hoy no, hoy estaré todo el día con ustedes"

Esa respuesta animó el pequeño corazón de Blegild, quien inmediatamente se vistió como su padre le dijo y bajó saltando hacia la cocina. Astrid estaba ahí, con Gilna en brazos, tremendamente aliviada y muy contenta de ver a su hijo feliz después de tantos días de verlo apático.

La familia desayunó tranquilamente esa mañana, platicando y poniéndose al corriente de todo. Terminado el desayuno Hipo llevó a toda la familia al Gran salón, en donde podrían platicar los adultos y los niños reunirse para jugar. Blegild pasó un buen rato jugando con sus amigos de la misma edad. Después de eso, Hipo los llevó a la costa, en donde pudieron contemplar el mar (que Blegild siempre había adorado) y jugar con la arena (resultó ser uno de los juegos favoritos de Gilna)

Ya en la tarde, Hipo decidió llevar a Blegild de paseo con Chimuelo. Astrid también fue con Torméntula (la pequeña Gilna estaba sujeta a su madre por una especie de asiento-corra diseñado por Hipo) en las nubes, la familia dio vueltas, brincos, reía y se divertía. Hipo también le dio regalos a sus hijos, a Blegild le dio un pequeño martillo para jugar, y a la pequeña Gilna una muñequita vestida de valquiria. Hasta Astrid recibió un regalo, un bonito collar de fibras vegetales que sostenía un grabado (en donde se podía leer perfectamente el nombre de "Astrid Haddock).

Había sido un día realmente divertido, pero como todo lo que resulta encantador, llegó a su fin. Ya cuando estaban cenando, repentinamente la inquietud regresó al pequeño Blegild.

"Papá ¿Mañana estarás con nosotros?" preguntó.

"No hijo, mañana tengo que trabajar. Pero estaré en la noche y jugaré con ustedes"

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba Blegild.

Terminada la cena, el niño se levantó, se despidió, y se fue a su cuarto. Hipo estaba extrañado. Había pensado que un día lleno de diversiones terminaría por devolverle al niño su espíritu aventurero. Pero esa melancolía había vuelto al niño apenas llegó la noche, y el ahora Jefe de Berk, estaba preocupado por su hijo y sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer.

Esa noche, cuando Gilna ya estaba dormida, habló del asunto con Astrid.

"Yo tampoco estoy segura de qué le pasa a Blegild" le dijo ella "He intentado por todos los medios distraerlo, pero nada parece ser suficiente"

"Un niño de su edad no debería estar triste" reconocía Hipo "Yo estaba así, pero mi madre había fallecido. Era distinto"

"¿No tendrá que ver con la partida de su padre, Hipo?"

"Pero mi papá no está muerto, se fue de viaje"

"Sí, y sabemos que volverá. Pero Blegild es pequeño, él no entiende esa diferencia aún ¿verdad?"

"¡Él es un niño muy inteligente!"

"Yo no digo que no lo sea, es un niño listo y sensible, un verdadero hijo tuyo" Astrid guardó silencio, buscando bien las palabras "Pero Blegild extraña a su abuelo y a ti, extraña las cosas como eran antes. Este es el primer cambio real que ha enfrentando"

"¡Pero es un niño! no es para que se lo tome así"

"Somos vikingos ¿acaso no somos por naturaleza seres tercos hacia el cambio?"

Esa respuesta no le terminó de convencer a Hipo, pero no había más que discutir. Astrid tenía razón, su hijo se había conmocionado por el repentino cambio en la dinámica familiar y eso después le derivó a una tristeza inusual para su edad. Pero, como bien lo había dicho su esposa (sería el Ragnarook el día que Astrid se qeuivocara) Blegild era un niño muy sensible para su edad.

Ni Hipo ni Astrid llegaron a una conclusión sobre qué hacer, así que esa noche se fueron a dormir con el acuerdo de pensar en eso y hablarlo al día siguiente. Pero así se fueron los días y Blegild estaba tan serio y apático como antes. El abuelo del niño al fin llegó a un veredicto.

"Ese niño necesita un pasatiempo, un real pasatiempo, una actividad que lo apasione"

Pero tenía cinco años ¿Cómo encontrar algo que despertara la pasión de Blegild?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seis semanas después de que Estoico se fuera, llegó la primera carta mandada por el antiguo Jefe de la aldea. Más bien era un paquete lleno de cartas y de regalos. En la carta familiar describía lo bien que había llegado al continente, que su viaje había sido bendecido con un buen clima y una rápida llegada a su destino. Aún no llegaba al continente, estaba en una gran isla que era su última parada antes de llegar al famoso continente que tanto desea ver. Pero en esa isla la gente había sido hospitalaria con él y estaba agradecido por eso.

Estoico le mandó a Hipo una carta dándole más consejos sobre el liderazgo de la isla, así como algunas recomendaciones como hombre de familia. La carta estaba dentro de un libro sobre herrería muy interesante. A Astrid le mandó una carta pidiéndole que por favor cuidara de su hijo y nietos, así como un bonito espejo con marco plateado y detalles que simulaban las olas del mar. A Gilna le mandó una tela preciosa y fresca, ideal para verano, con la cual Astrid podría hacerle un hermoso vestido. Y al final, estaba el regalo de Blegild.

"_¡Hola campeón! No te has olvidado aún de tu abuelo ¿verdad? Espero que aún guardes en tu memoria algún recuerdo sobre mí. Y si me extrañas, quiero calmarte diciéndote que pronto estaré de regreso. Por ahora estoy viendo muchos lugares muy interesantes que sé que te gustaran ¡Disfruta este regalo!"_

Eran dos regalos en realidad. Por un lado, un precioso dibujo en donde se apreciaban las costas de Britannia. Y también un hermoso cuaderno con hojas listas para ser usadas.

Blegild miró el dibujo hecho con gises de colores, y después la libreta de hojas blancas. Se le ocurrió que todas esas hojas debían ser llenadas de dibujos y letras.

Astrid se puso feliz cuando vio que su hijo, la misma tarde en que habían llegado las cartas de Estoico, salía de la casa por su propia voluntad y se ponía a dibujar las flores, árboles, plantas y hasta las rocas que había alrededor, todo en su nueva libreta. Sus trazos eran muy torpes al principio, pero imitó las líneas del dibujo que le mandó el abuelo y fue perfeccionando su técnica. Al mismo tiempo, al lado de los dibujos, ponía pequeños pensamientos "Bonita flor rosa" o "Las nubes al oeste de Berk".

Se convirtió en una imagen muy común por Berk, ver cómo el pequeño Blegild caminaba de un lado al otro con su libreta en manos y un trozo de carbón listo para dibujar cosas nuevas. A Blegild le gustaba más dibujar las cosas que estaban cerca del bosque, pero como no lo dejaban jugar mucho por ahí, se limitaba a dibujar las plantas y pájaros que estaban cerca de él.

Con gran orgullo y después de varias semanas practicando, Blegild era un gran dibujante. Hipo en una ocasión vio de reojo los dibujos que hacía su hijo y se sorprendió de lo buenos que eran considerando la edad del niño. Usualmente Blegild no dejaba que nadie viera lo que estaba escrito o dibujado en su cuaderno, salvo raras excepciones en que le pedía a su padre o a su madre alguna opinión.

Astrid estaba contenta de que su hijo al fin estuviera haciendo algo. Era reconfortante ver cómo el niño, al terminar sus deberes, agarraba su libreta con los ojitos llenos de emoción y salía en búsqueda de su nueva aventura. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba conmocionada, pues ella nunca encontró diversión alguna en el dibujo o en la escritura. Eso era otra herencia de Hipo, sin duda.

"Bueno, al menos ya sé qué comprarle como regalo de cumpleaños" pensó la resignada madre al ver que su hijo ya había usado la mitad de las hojas en su cuaderno.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Blegild salió todo un intelectual! muy parecido a su padre.<strong>

**Sé que ya fue el año pasado pero ¿les gustó HTTYD 2? ¡A mi me encanto! claro que ahora mi otra historia "september night" no tiene mucho sentido por cómo me imaginé a Valhallarama, pero... espero continuar con esa historia también.**

**¡Un saludo! **


End file.
